Dost Ya Dushman?
by Diya- the cid dreamer
Summary: Daya and Abhijeet...the two bestest friends...they can do anything for each other...anything means just anything...can they sacrifice their lives for each other? Ofcourse..without thinking even once...But..can they kill each other..?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yippeeeeee…..! Finally….Exams over after a complete month of headache….whewww….so this is a special treat from my side on occasion of **end of my exams…** J

Now guys, I'm back with another story…this time absolutely opposite of my first story….This idea actually striked me before my exams started but got free just today from the worst things in world called exams….Anyways, aaj hi t….Anyways, aaj hi type karke post bhi kar rahi hu. So, it is very much possible ki mistakes ho. But plz ignore them. And koi agar grammar me bahut accha hai to ignore that too…maine proof read nahi kiya hai…as I was dying to write and post something so jaldi jaldi me hi sab kuch kiya hai…now..

HAVE A HAPPY READING….

** Abhi's home….**

Abhijeet was all set to go somewhere. He was in his casuals. He was now waiting for his team and especially for Daya. He checked his mobile for any message from Daya or anybody else but there was none. Anyone could say that he was too excited. Actually, the team was going for an outing in a resort to celebrate the New Year's Eve. They decided to stay there a complete day and attend the function the next night. All of them had to meet at Abhijeet's house at 7:30 pm as it would take some time to reach the resort, which was in the outskirts of the city. But Daya had promised him to arrive somewhat earlier so that he can help him in setting all the necessary things. But now its 7:15 pm and yet no sign of him. Abhi had called him several times but no response. Only once did he get a message from him that he is buying some important thing and will just be arriving within a few minutes. At around 7:20 pm Abhi's doorbell ringed. He was sure it would be Daya and so he was. He opened the door and found Daya standing. He did not looked at him much, jst turned about and started saying in his own mood…

Abhi: Kya yaar..kaha reh gaye the tum…kaha tha ki saat baje tak pahuch jaoge aura abb dekho…(showing him his wrist watch) pure 7:20 ho rahe hai…agar kaam karne ka mood nahi tha to waise hi bol dete…mai kaun sa tumse zabardasti help karwata…abb dekho..tumhara wait karte karte sab kuch kar hi liya na khud….(and he turned towards Daya. It was only then that he noticed that he was still standing outside the door. Daya was in deep thinking. It seem as if he was not listening to anything that Abhi said to him right now. Seeing this Abhi moved towards him and asked him in concern)kya hua Daya…abhi tak bahar kyu khare ho tum…ander to aao… (Listening to his name, Daya came out of his thoughts and moved inside but still he was standing near the door only. Abhi noticed something wrong with him. So he moved towards him and asked with pure concern)Daya….(Daya moves his gaze towards him and stares blankly at him. )kya hua Daya…kya baat hai? Chup kyu ho tab se..ha…koi problem hai kya…

Daya(not finding anything to say): Wo…Abhi….(and he looks elsewhere) thora…paa…thora paani milega…please…

Abhi(a bit surprised): Kya? Paani? To aise kyu ghabra raha hai…paani hi chahiye na..to sidhe sidhe bol de…paani to aise maang raha hai jaise puri property mang raha hai…(he smiled on his own joke but there was no expression on Daya's face. His expressive eyes were blank today..totally blank…Abhi noticed this well but still he went inside to fetch water. He went half way towards kitchen but looked back at Daya who was still in the same position..without any expression...Abhi felt something very bad deep inside his heart but ignored it at that moment as he knew that Daya can't hide anything from him. So he himself will tell him about this thing also. He moved inside kitchen and took a glass and filled water in it. He brought the glass for him and saw that Daya is still standing near the door.)Yaar kya hua…abhi tak darwaze ke paas khare ho?Aur yeh kya hai..darwaza bhi khula chhor diya..Yaar itni thand hai bahar aur tum wahha khare ho…(saying this he was about to move towards door to close it but stopped suddenly. His eyes were wide open due to shock. He could say only one word.)DAYAAAA…

In front of him was standing his best friend….pointing a gun towards him….his eyes were still not saying anything..Abhijeet was confused…shocked…disbelief…and what not..seeing his friend like that…No, he can never do that…Daya can never think in his weirdest dream to even hurt him in anyway…he can't see a single scratch on his body….

Abhi(in complete shock and disbelief): Daya…yaar ye kya kar rahe ho tum..hain….pagal ho gaye ho kya…Daya tum…(and a gun shot.) Aaaaahhhhhhh..hhh (A scream of extreme pain comes from Abhi's mouth. He place his hand on left side of his chest where the bullet had hit him. Pain was clearly seen on his face. He was continuously looking at Daya with complete disbelief as if his eyes were asking him..WHY..?WHY DID YOU DO THIS…..He now lost his balance and tried to hold something to get a support..but this time those hands were not present to support hhim which always held him tightly whenever he required someone besides himself. He didn't find anything and thus he collapsed on the floor but in this his head hit against the corner of the table beside which he was standing….Abhi still looked at Daya and called him in a very low and weak voice)..Da….Dayaaaa…..(Daya came forward and sat on his knees near him. Abhi tried to hold his hand but he removed his hand. His eyes were still expressionless…and slowly Abhi lost his consciousness…and Daya stood up and moved out from there completely leaving behind his friend bleeding severely…..he didn't even look back for once…and completely moved out….)

**A/N:** So how was this….I know I know unbelievable…this can never happen…yehi aaya na aap sab logo ke dimaag me..nahi shayad dil me…akhir Daya aur Abhijeet ka maamla hai…wo aisa kaise kar sakte hai….but aisa ho to gaya na abb….so abb aage kya hota hai ye to tabhi pata chalega jab mai next chapter upload karungi…aur wo kab hoga ye to aap sabko acche se hi pata hai..hai na…so if you want to read it further, just review….all types of reviews are welcomed…kyuki mujhe pata hai ki bahut log ise read karke mujh par cheekh chilla rahe honge….but look aaj hi exams khatam huye aur aaj hi likh kar post kar rahi hu..iske liye gift to banta hai na..aur mera gift to bas ek hi hai.. reviews, reviews and lots of reviews….

Take care and have a good night….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First of all thanks for your reviews…Look guys, I know it was hurting…even my hands were trembling while writing…yes,I agree its hard to believe..but then, CID is a crime thriller..remember…..Abb aise stories me suspense nahi hoga to aur kaha hoga…aur isme mai kya karu ki meri story ke jaise on screen bhi dono lar pade. However that was a plan between duo and my story is totally different from what u saw on tv. And a warning…jaisa shock aap logo ko first chapter me laga waisa aage bhi lagte rahenge… 'so be prepared' as Abhijeet sir always says…. J and now, the next update…

HAVE A HAPPY READING….

A minute or two after Daya moved out of Abhijeet's home, the whole CID team approached there. The door looked to be closed. So ACP sir rang the bell…but no one came…rang it again…no reply…he then knocked the door…

ACP(knocking the door): Abh..….(as he knocked the door, it got open) ye kya darwaza khula hua hai….(and they all enter inside. And what they saw before them took the soul out of them. Abhijeet was lying on the floor unconscious. He was bleeding profusely…the yellow carpet was almost red now…his head was bleeding as well. His left hand was in an abnormal position which seem like he was trying to hold someone….seeing Abhijeet like that they were so shocked that they were unable to react upon it for a few second. It was only when Freddy screamed )

Freddy(screamed his name): ABHIJEEEEETTTT SIRRRRR…..(and he ran toward him.)

Seeing him everyone else came into reality and all of them came forward…Everybody had tears in their eyes….Freddy was continuously patting his cheeks and trying to get him in conscious stage but of no use…like Abhijeet didn't want to open his eyes…didn't want to see anyone…didn't want to…to….

ACP sir asked Rajat to call ambulance. Rajat went away to make that call and ACP sir came forward and carefully lifted his head and placed it on his lap….he touched his cheeks with his trembling hands…then took out his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it tightly against the bullet wounds…trying his best to save his son who was right now not responding to anyone….just resting his head on his father's lap with closed eyes. ACP turned towards Rajat to ask something but at this moment his throat was not supporting him to produce any voice except the meek snuffing voice due to crying…yes, he was crying…silently…..Rajat understood that he was asking about ambulance..He came forward and sat next to him on his knees and kept his hand on his shoulder and said in a low,understanding but assuring voice, "Sir ambulance abhi aati hi hogi…Abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hoga…" ACP looked at him and Rajat slightly nodded his head which was really assuring for hhim for that time….

After sometime, they heard the ambulance approaching…two people came out of the ambulance holding a streacher…Rajat ran outside to guide them to the spot….They came hurriedly and kept the streacher aside and moved towards Abhijeet who was still on ACP's lap…One of them held Abhi's upper body while the other held his legs and shifted him on the streacher in one go….

ACP(panicked): Sambhal ke…

The two looked at him and one of them said while picking up the streacher, now on which Abhi was lying., "Sir hum roz aise kai logo ko uthake hospital pahuchate hai...hum sahi se hi uthaenge…" (ACP sir didn't say anything, just looked at them and then at Abhijeet's face. Rajat asked the boys to move and they moved towards the ambulance. He then asked others to take his car in which they came there and gave him its keys…when all left, he came to ACP and slowly called him)" Sir….." (ACP who was looking at the floor where they found Abhijeet now looked at Rajat whose eyes were showing the same pain for his senior but at the same time showing pure concern of a son towards him.)

Rajat(with concern): Sir, chaliye…Abhijeet sir ko abhi aapki zarurat hai…chaliye please….

ACP looked at him and nodded his head in yes and said in a very low voice, " Hmm..chalo…"

They moved outside the home and Rajat sealed the home. Then he moved towards the ambulance and sat inside it and they headed towards hospital….he looked at ACP who was looking at Abhi and his one hand was on Abhi's forehead…

ACP(still looking at Abhi and patting his forhead slowly): Rajat….(called him in his weak voice)

Rajat(quickly responded): Yes sir…(he was happy that at last ACP sir spoke something.)

ACP(moved his head up to look at Rajat): Rajat wo….wo Daya….(and again he looked down thinking how will he face him when he will come to know about his friend)

Rajat understanding the situation and his state of mind: Sir…maine Daya sir ko call kiya tha….(ACP look at him)..wo jab mai ambulance ko call kar raha tha tabhi unhe bhi call kar diya tha…maine unse kaha ki jald se jald city hospital pahuch jaye…wo(observing ACP) wo aa jayenge sir…(ACP sir only nodded a bit and after that complete silence prevailed in the atmosphere….only the loud voice of ambulance's siren could be heard from inside the ambulance…)

After sometime, they reached the hospital…they had already informed the doctor on emergency duty.. The ward boys hurridly moved him inside hospital. At reception, doctor was waiting for them to come. As soon as they entered, doctor checked his pulses, and asked the ward boys to immediately move to operation theatre. ACP sir was holding Abhi's hand till he was taken inside the OT. Doctor also moved inside and Abhi disappeared from their sight as the door closed…After a minute the red bulb on the door was switched on which indicated that operation has started…ACP moved back to sit on a nearby bench when he saw Daya coming towards them…he was breathing heavily and was very panicked…As he reached there, he ignored all others and directly moved to ACP sir...

Daya(too much panicked): Sir…sir…Abh…Abhijeet….wo kaisa hai sir…theek hai na…sir…kya hua…

ACP was expecting this…Daya and Abhijeet always gets panicked for each other…but still he managed to say…

ACP: Daya…Abhijeet ko goli lagi hai…chest par…doctor ne dekha hai use…abhi operation chal raha hai…uske baad hi kuch kah sakte hai…

Daya was completely in tears…: sir kaise…kaise hua ye sab…?Abhi kaha mila aapko..?

ACP: Hum sab jab uske ghar gaye to darwaza khula hua tha…andar gaye to….to yeh…(he chocked and sat on a nearby bench…Daya sat beside him and covered his face with hands…)

After some hours of restlessness…fear…worriedness…silence….the doctor came out of the OT…All saw him and moved towards him to know about their dear Abhi….Daya was standing behind everyone and ACP sir asked the question…

ACP(very worried): Doctor…kaisa hai Abhijeet…sab theek hai na…

Doctor: Dekhiye…unhe do goliya lagi thi(Daya was shocked and confused on hearing this..) Dono goliya unke chest par he lagi hai…unme se ek se to unhe koi khatra nahi hai par doosra…doosri goli unke dil ke kafi kareeb lagi hai…mujhe usi ka darr hai…jab tak unhe hosh nahi aa jata tab tak hume ye nahi pata chalega ki wo kaise respond karte hai…in short, is waqt sabse pehle unka hosh me aana bahut zaroori hai….agar who teen ghanto ke andar andar hosh me nahi aate to baat bigar sakti hai…(in low tone)..matlab…wo coma me bhi ja sakte hai…

ACP (shocked): KYA…? Doctor saab ye aap kya keh rahe hai…Abhijeet…wo…aise kaise…please aap kuch kijiye na…

Doctor: dekhiye ACP saab..mai samajhta hu aapki halat…but humne apni taraf se poori koshish bhi ki aur operation thik bhi tha…par ye bhi utna hi sach hai ki unke hosh me na ane se kuch bhi ho sakta hai…unhe abhi ICU me shift kiya ja raha hai phir aap log unse mil sakte hai…(saying this he left from there)

ACP and all others were standing there like statue but all of them had tears in their eyes…everyone was hoping the same thing…that nothing should happen to their Abhijeet sir….ACP suddenly realised something and looked back at the corridor…Daya wasn't there…he asked others but nobody knew when he moved from there…

Freddy: Sir… Daya sir shayad doctor ki baat sunkar pareshan ho gaye honge…shayad bahar gaye ho…mai…mai abhi dekhkar aata hu…(he was about to move outside but stopped with a sudden voice)

ACP: Nahi Freddy..tum ruko yahi par..mai dekhta hu Daya ko…(and he moved from there)

ACP moved out of the building and came to hospital lawn…he was quite sure he would find Daya there…and yes..he did…..Daya was sitting alone on a bench placed at one corner of the lawn…much light wasn't reaching there…ACP went towards him and stood beside him…Daya was doing something with his mobile…he was facing down due to which ACP couldn't see his face…

ACP(called him softly):Daya….(Daya was shocked and he stood up in jerk in which his mobile fell down…ACP picked up his mobile and saw what he was doing…a message was open…he read it, "yaar daya jaldi aa na..kab se wait kar raha hut tera…abb baki shopping baad me kar lena..bas abb tu ghar aa ja…" ACP felt bad…it was the last message in his inbox..means the last message from Abhi before this incident…ACP again had tears in his eyes afer reading this…he looked up but saw that Daya was standing at some distance facing to opposite side…ACP went to him and called him but got no response…he carefully looked at Daya…He was standing still..no movement in his body..just standing like a statue…his fists were held tight….ACP thought it was normal when his friend was in such a situation…but he thought he can handle him…so he moved and stood in front him so that he can face him…but he was absolutely shocked to see his face…Daya was not having any tear in his eyes..indeed, he was not having any expression on his face…his eyes were unreadable….he was looking like a stone….no, it wasn't the Daya whom he knew…certainly not…Abhi's friend, Daya used to be the most sensitive person when it came to his buddy…but here, a completely different Daya was standing…)

ACP(shocked still concerned): Dayaaaa….kya hua ha…tum theek ho..?

Daya(in tough voice): Ye sab meri wajah se hua hai….agar maine tab theek se…..(suddenly realising what he was going to speak, turned opposite to ACP and changed his sentence as..)..theek se mobile rakha hota aur wo message pad leta to..to aaj ye sab nahi hota…(Daya was now worried of what he was going to say in front of ACP…)

Daya(thinking): Kya kar raha tha mai..sach bolne wala tha…Agar thori aur der yaha ruka to kahi waqai me sach na bol du…filhal sabke saamne chup rehna hi behtar hai….kahi inhe koi shak na ho jaye mujh par…iss baar to bach gaye par aage se dhyan rakhna parega…aur sahi mauka milte hi ….(his thoughts came to end with ACP sir calling him)

ACP: Daya mujhe lagta hai tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai…ghar jakar aaram kar lo…

Daya: Sir aisi halat me mai aaram kaise kar sakta hu…sir ek request hai…

ACP: Kya?

Daya: Sir aaj raat mai ruk jau Abhijeet ke paas….please sir….

ACP : theek hai Daya…ruk jao…par dhyan rakhna Abhi ka…aur apna bhi…Par filhal ander chalo sab intezaar kar rahe hai humara…(and they move inside…after that Daya was completely silent…speaking to nobody…just sitting beside Abhijeet holding his hand tightly…he was in his own thoughts…was not at all caring about anything else…sometimes he moved his head up but just to look at Abhi's face which was looking too dull…and again he wound look down and gazed continuously at Abhi's hand which he was holding…The whole team and especially ACP was now worried for both his officers…everybody thought that Daya went silent because of Abhi's condition..he thought himself to be the reason of all this…..but..is that the true reason behind Daya's weird behaviour..?)

A/N: Confused? No problem…keep guessing…..2-3 chapters ke baad shayad kuch clear ho jaye…

Fraah…Sorry if u r hurt…but even I love duo soooooo much, its difficult for me as well…but then , it is just a story…but thnks for reviewing

srija-angelofcid….knock knock…still alive..or died of excitement… wink…abb aa gaya na update..abb batao kaisa tha ye wala chapter..

maria…abhijeet ki biggest fan ho tum…phir to meri hi category me aati ho…ha bas meri list me abhijeet and daya equal hai…anyways, thnk for review

kaanchi…thanks for my tareef…ha ha….and yes ofcourse u can call me 'tum'…I'll love that….

Jeannie, Jiya, I love CID, Blue Fairy, Zoya, Aditya, Bint-e-Abid, Sheenam, Roxtar, cidtami,aditi, sachin1495, abhisrk-ian, shilpam59 and guests….sorry for I didn't reply to all of u individually but still a biiiiiigggg thanks for your wishes and support….

Guys, I'm very sorry to all of them whom this story is hurting…but mai iss story ko bilkul waisa likh rahi hu jaisa type karte waqt mere dil me aa raha hai…main ek word bhi usse alag nahi likha…I havn't edited a single line, I havn't omitted a single word… isiliye ho sakta hai ki aapko isme story telling k ek bhi quality na mile..maine bhi wapas read kiya to ek line to incomplete mila but I couldn't find any word to describe that..aise situation dekhna mere liye bhi mushkil hai…I love duo soooooo much…..but please review zaroor karna…

Love u all…take care….

DIYA…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all wish all my readers a VERY VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR..MAY U ALL COME ACROSS ONLY HAPPINESS N PROSPERITY THE YEAR LONG...

And now, thanks a lot guys..for soooo many reviews….And here is the next update…

HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Two hours had passed after doctor had announced Abhi's critical situation…With every passing moment, rays of hope were vanishing…but still they prayed to god to bring back their Abhi to them….Daya was still sitting near to Abhi holding his hand tightly…ACP tried to calm him down a several times, though it was more to calm himself down…but nothing worked on Daya…he was as quiet as if he wasn't present there…he was not speaking to anybody…not even answering to ACP sir whom he had never ignored…..He just sat there with his friend's hand tightly secured in his own…sometimes his grip on Abhi's hands became tighter and with that a few drops of tears also rolled down his cheeks but every time he removed them immediately….There was absolute silence in the ICU…Doctor came in along with a nurse and moved towards Abhi's bed…The doctor saw Daya sitting there and asked him to get to a side for a few minutes so that they can check Abhi…but in response he got only silence…Daya didn't even bothered to look at him…when the doctor repeated this he got shot with the deadliest look of Daya…he looked at ACP sir for help..ACP sir came forward but only to be on Daya's side...Finally doctor had to give up and did his check up…During all this Daya's grip was getting tighter on Abhi's hand and he continuosly starred at his face…After sometime the doctor left and the room was again all silent…Daya supported his elbows on the bed and rested his forehead on Abhi's hand which he was holding…A minute or so, he was sitting like that only, when suddenly he felt something and he sat straight…this sudden movement of Daya was seen by ACP who was continuously observing Daya…he hurriedly came forward to him…

ACP(worried): Kya hua Daya…aise kyu uth gaye…?

Daya(started stammering): Si…sir…wo..wo Abh…Abhi.. sir….

ACP(now more worried): Kya Daya..kya hua Abhijeet ko..haa..kya hua..?

Daya: Sir wo…wo Abhi ka hath….(and he pointed to Abhi's hand)

Everybody came forward to see what happened…And what they saw was what they were waiting for so long….Yes..there was some movement in Abhi's fingers…Sachin rushed out to call the doctor…Daya now left his hand and sat there a bit nervous…ACP and others were continuously trying to bring him back to conscious state…Just then Sachin entered with the doctor…everybody gave space to doctor to do his work…even Daya moved aside…he was standing behind everybody as he thought anyone would judge his face…he was so nervous and that can't be hidden from those sharp eyes of the CID officers…By the time, Abhi was in full consciousness..Doctor checked Abhi's pulses, B.P., etc…during all this Abhi was very silent…not looking at anyone…not wanting to face anyone…yes, he was still in shock from all that happened….Doctor finally completed his work and…

Doctor: ACP sir…maine check kiya hai inhe…abb kafi better lag rahe hai…he is responding well to the medicines…jaldi hi recover kar jayenge….Par iss waqt inhe aaram ki sakth zaroorat hai..so please inse jyada baat mat kijiyega…I hope you understand…

ACP : Ji haa doctor saab…aap chinta mat kijiye…Abhijeet ko abhi poora rest milega…hum bhi bas nikal hi rahe hai….doctor saab…thanks..thanks a lot…

Doctor: Ji…aur thank you mat boliye…ye to humaara kaam hai…(he smiled and left with the nurse..now only CID team is left in the room)…

ACP sir got a call and he went to attend it..afetr attending he called everybody and started giving them details of what the call was all about…Daya was still standing behind everyone and didn't try to talk to him for once…he was just looking at him with blank eyes…he wasn't paying any attention to what ACP sir was saying..ACP sir noticed that but he let it be as it wasn't that important and he new the situation well…Abhi was also looking at him only, ignoring all others present…and what he saw..the same expressionless face, the same blank eye of his friend that he saw the last time….

Abhi(thinking): Kyu Daya…kyu kiya tumne ye sab…akhir aisi kya baat ho gayi ki tumne….(and he closed his eyes tight and a drop of water rolled down by the side of his face and got absorbed in his hairs…after sometime he again open his eyes and found Daya in the same position)..kya Daya…kya matlab nikaalu mai tumhari in nazro ka…in khali nazro ka… darr lagta hai Daya…tumhari inn khali nazro ko dekhkar darr lagta hai mujhe...pehle to humesha tumhe ek baar dekh kar mujhe pata chal jata tha ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho..ek baar dekh kar mai bata deta tha ki tumhare dil me kya baat hai….(sighs..)pata to mujhe aaj bhi hai ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho…par kya Daya..kya…aisi kya baat ho gayi ki tumne…ek baar mujhe keh dete to tumhare liye to mai khushi khushi apni jaan bhi de deta..uss samay mujhe goli lagne se dard nahi hua tha..dard to kisi aur hi cheez ka tha..(and again tears rolled down his face)…..

Now ACP was done with his job with the team and thus he moved to Abhi…Everybody gathered around his bed but Daya was standing away..Abhi noticed that…and of course, he knew the reason behind that…..Abhijeet had oxygen mask on his face…he couldn't speak much with that…so he greeted everyone with a smile…but that smile didn't have its charm…yes, he was weak..but still, it was not the same Abhi…

Freddy(almost crying): Sir…aapne to hume dara hi diya tha…pata hai ACP sir kitne chup ho gaye the (Abhi smiled a bit at ACP.. )..aur Daya sir (both looked up at Freddy)…Daya sir ne to tabse abhi tak aapka hath hi nahi chhora..pata hai wo kitna pareshan the(Abhi looked at Daya with meaningful eyes..Daya starred the floor)…

ACP: Ha Freddy…(now Abhi looked at ACP)..sach me iss baar to sach me bahut darr gaye the hum…khaas kar jab doctor ne bola ki(he was again having tears so he changed)…khair chhoro ye sab baatein….Abhijeet..pehle tum iss Daya ko samjhao…(Daya looked at ACP and Abhi at Daya)…ye mahashay apne aap ko inn sab ka zimmedaar maan rahe hai…kehte hai ki iski wajah se yeh sab hua hai (Abhi was again having tears in his eyes but this time he composed well in front of all)…

ACP went to Daya and dragged him towards Abhi and then sat on a nearby stool…Daya was now standing near Abhi's head…

ACP(now a bit serious and angry): Par ye sab kuch jisne bhi kiya hai na…use to mai chhorunga nahi…aisi saza dunga ki zindagi me kabhi goli maarna to kya, kisi ghar par pathhar bhi maarne ki himmat nahi hogi uski(Abhi turned his face to opposite side as it was now impossible to control his tears…each and every word of ACP was reminding of what happened…which was very painful for him…a few drops released from his eyes and disappeared as they fell on pillow cover…nobody noticed this but Daya understood well why he turned his face..he turned back to face ACP sir..) Wo job hi hai, bahut hi jald humaare kabze me hoga…ye case to hum bahut hi jald khatam kar lenge…mai bhi to dekhu ki aisa kaun sa dushman aa gaya tumhara jo itni nafrat karta hai tumse…

Daya(serious and deep tone): Ha sir…(looking eye in eye with Abhijeet).. yeh sara case to jaldi hi khatam karna parega…(ACP nodded in agreement but Abhi looked at him in complete disbelief…he knew what Daya actually meant and what is coming forward for him)…Abhijeet..aaj mai rukunga tumhare sath…(now Abhi was sure that what he guessed was right…he looked at Daya and gave him a weak smile and then he looked at the roof as if trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes and get strength to face the truth…)

ACP: Ha Abhijeet…Daya raat ko rukega tumhare sath…aur abb hum sab bhi nikalte hai…tum aaram karo abb (he softly rubbed his forehead and went out with others…)

A/N: So so so…what do u think is gonna happen next..? Kya aap log bhi Abhi ki tarah Daya ke double meaning dialogue ka matlab samajh paye…agar ha to..to acchi baat hai…aur agar nahi to sochte rahiye mere next update tak..jo ki mujhe bhi nahi pata kab hone wala hai coz my net connection is playing tricks with me for the last few days…ye chapter bhi aur long likhne wali thi but achanak connection mil gaya to itna hi post kar rahi hu…hope u all wl enjoy this…n I hope ki har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi mujhe bahut saare reviews milenge…it relly makes me sooooooooo happy to read ur reviews…jaldi jaldi post kar rahi hu so kisi review ka reply nahi kar rahi but thanks to everyone for ur support…and yes..abhi se sorry bol rahi hu..next update thora late ho sakta hai..n now u know my problem…hope u understand..but I'll try my best to update after every third day or so…not a promise but I'll try…

Tace care…good night..

DIYA…


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N:** Thank u everyone for your support…. Aur abb dil thaam ke baithiye…bahut bahut bahut hi bara jhatka lagne wala hai…..and jo log daya ka double meaning guess kar paye, GOOD JOB…yaha par sab CID ki tarah hi sochte hai…aur jo guess nahi kar paye is chapter ko read karke shayad pata chal jaye…Now here's the update…(NEW YEAR DHAMAKA FROM DIYA…)

HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Everyone moved out of the ICU…Daya went after them to door and saw that everybody was now out of hospital….then he came back to Abhijeet and stood besides him with down head…Abhi looked at him and now he was able to read his eyes a bit…For a fow minutes there was complete silence in the room…Daya didn't have the courage to speak anything after all that happened…at last Abhi tried to speak, though he was not able to speak properly because of his weakness….

Abhi(lookining keenly at Daya): Dayaaaa…..(and he stopped to take breath..he was still supported by external equipments to breath properly…Daya was surprised to hear that soft voice of Abhi…After a few secononds, Abhi continued with a small smile..)..Thik ho na tum..? (Again a shock for Daya..how..?how could he talk like this after what happened…why there was so much care in his voice for the person who tried to kill him just a few hours ago..why? Daya was still in shock..Abhi understood what was going on in his mind…he lifted his hand a bit and moved it towards Daya…Daya looked at that hand and was about to hold it but suddenly pulled his hand back and turned and moved towards the window…When he was standing there, he received a call…he picked it up talked only for a minute or two…actually he didn't spoke much..he was only listening…all this time Abhi was observing him, though he was not able to see his face but the much he saw was more than enough for him understand his friend's mind…After attending the call Daya came back to Abhi and kept his hand on his arm and squeezed them a bit..Abhi was feeling something fishy going on with Daya…a touch was worth a thousand words…)

Daya(in a very low voice..): Abh..Abhi…wo…mai….(and again his cell beeped…he took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen…then kept that back in his pocket and looked back at Abhi…he looked at the side of Abhi's bed at the instruments attached to his body..which were showing the current condition of him…)

Abhi was looking at all what Daya was doing…then he again called Daya with the same concern: Dayaaaa…..(Daya looked at him…)

Daya: Abhi….

Abhi didn't said anything this time…he just gave him a small nod and blinked his eyes at him…Daya slowly moved his hand towards Abhi's face and touched his cheeks softly and suddenly pulled his hands back…he stood there with support of the bed facing the door…He again received a call, picked it up, didn't speak a word and cut the call…he was standing in the same position…suddenly he felt a soft grip forming on his wrist…he looked at his hand and found Abhi holding him with his loose grip which was all the strength he had at that time…Daya stood there for a few minutes in the same position while Abhi held his hand with all the strength he had…Daya again touched Abhi's cheeks softly and then slowly moved his hand to the oxygen mask on his face…and removed it….as soon as he removed it, Abhi took a deep breathe…it was difficult for him to breathe without that mask…he loosened his grip on Daya's wrist and looked at him…he too was looking at Abhi…Abhi was not breathing properly…he completely left Daya's hand and Daya left the room immediately…Abhi started breathing heavily…it was very difficult for him to breath…within a few seconds the emergency alarm rang from the ICU which was the indication that the patient inside was sinking…and this time the patient was none other than Abhijeet…

The doctor ran inside the ICU with a few nurses…he found the room empty…and Abhi was breathing heavily…his condition looked like he would stop breathing any moment…the doctor rushed towards him and put on the mask back on his face…and in a short time he was again breathing normally…but he got unconscious…doctors gave him injection and came outside…he immediately called CID…the team reached there in a hurry and went to Abhi's room…they found him sleeping peacefully…a nurse was present there…she told them that the doctor was in his cabin and was waiting for them…

Everyone went to the doctor's cabin…

**In Doctor's cabin…**

ACP knocked the door and entered…he read the doctor's face..he was tensed plus he was angry…ACP smelled something seriously wrong…the doctor asked him to sit…ACP sat on one chair opposite to the doctor and Rajat on the adjacent chair to ACP's…

ACP(worried): Kya baat hai doctor saab…Abhijeet ko achanak attack kaise aaya…aura bb wo theek hai na…

Doctor(serious): Theek…aap pooch rahe hai ki wo theek hai…? ACP saab, Mr. Abhijeet marte marte bache hai… unpar kisi ne jaan-lewa hamla kiya hai…

ACP(shocked): KYA…?

Doctor: Ha sir…unka oxygen mask utaar diya tha kisi ne…(everyone was shocked…)..aur mujhe yeh bhi pata hai ki ye sab kiya kisne hai…

Rajat: Kya…aapko pata hai…? Kisne..kisne kiya ye sab…?

Doctor: Meri baat par shayad aap logo ko vishwas na ho par Mr. Abhijeet par humla karne wala aur koi nahi balki aapke hi officer Daya hai….

ACP(in anger): Ye kya keh rahe hai aap doctor saab…Daya aisa kaise kar sakta hai…

Freddy: Ha doctor saab, Daya sir kabhi bhi Abhijeet sir ke saath aisa kuch nahi kar sakte…aapko zaroor koi galtfehmi hui hai…

Doctor: Mujhe pata tha aap log mera vishwas nahi karenge…

ACP: To kaise kare vishwas doctor saab…Daya kabhi aisa kar hi nahi sakta…aur wo bhi Abhijeet ke sath…kabhi nahi..aisa ho hi nahi sakta…

Doctor(now more angry, with louder voice): Agar unhone aisa nahi kiya hai to phir achaanak chale kaise gaye…? Iss haadse se pehle tak to yahi the, achaanak kaha gayab ho gaye hai aapke officer Daya…aur to aur jab wo hospital se nikal rahe the, tabhi ICU ka alarm baja tha…unhone bhi suna…to phir wo wapas kyu nahi aaye…chale kaise gaye ye jaante hue bhi ki unke saathi ki jaan khatre me hai…haa…hai aap logo ke paas koi jawab…?

ACP was dumb stuck…Everybody was speechless…Rajat managed to say..: Aap itne yakin ke sath kaise keh sakte hai ki Daya sir bhaag gaye…aapne dekha hai unhe yaha se bhaagte hue

Doctor(now bit calm): Nahi..maine nahi dekha…par iss nurse ne dekha tha(pointing to a nurse standing at a corner of doctor's cabin..) Jab hum ICU ki taraf ja rahe the tab isne Inspector Daya ko uss corridor se jaate hue dekha…

ACP: Ek minute..ek minute….aap..(pointing to the nurse)..ha aap batayiye ki yaha par exactly hua kya tha..

Nurse(a bit afraid): Sir..jab ICU ka alarm baja tab mai corridor ke dusre taraf thi…isiliye mujhe aane me baaki sabse thri der ho gayi…mai jab ICU ki taraf ja rahi thi to maine dekha ki Inspector Daya ek dusre room se chup kar ICU ki taraf dekh rahe the…aur jab doctor saab aur baaki sab log ICU ke andar chale gaye tab wo waha se nikal gaye…aur uske baad wapas nahi aye…

Doctor: Abb aap logo vishwas hua meri baato par….

ACP and all were shocked…totally shocked…Daya was the one who tried to kill Abhi…Abhijeet, his best friend, his brother…he tried to kill him..? WHY..? Why would he do so..?

ACP: Rajat…

Rajat: Yes sir…

ACP: Call karo Daya ko aur yaha bulao…turant…

Rajat: Yes sir….(and he called Daya but no one received)..Sir..Daya sir phone nahi utha rahe hai…mai phir se try karta hu..(and he tried again)…sir…wo..sir ne apna phone switch off kar diya hai…

ACP: Laga hi tha mujhe…khoon karne ki koshish kar chukka hai…wo bhi do baar…humaare phone ka intezaar thori na karega…

Freddy: Sir aapka matlab…aapko bhi yahi lagta hai ki Daya sir aisa karenge…aur wo bhi Abhijeet sir ke sath…

ACP(angry): To aur kya samjhu mai Freddy…aur kya matlab nikaalu mai inn sab ka haa…(calming down a bit)..Freddy, ek kaam karo, tum aur Sachin yaha ruk jao Abhijeet ke paas…aur baaki sab bureau me milo mujhe kal subah thik 7:30 pe…aur iss case par kaam karna shuru kar dena…mujhe kuch kaam hai isiliye aane me thori der ho jayegi, tab tak tum inhe lead karna..theek hai..(this was absolutely not the same man whom all were seeing since that incidence…. Freddy and Sachin moved to Abhi's room and others moved towards their respective homes…ACP move to doctor)..Doctor saab, abb Abhijeet ki halat kaisi hai…mera matlab hai…(and he stopped, not finding any word)..

Doctor: ACP saab, hum samay par pahuch gaye the warna shayad unki jaan bhi ja sakti thi….par abb chinta ki koi baat nahi hai…abb wo stable hai…

ACP: OK, thank you doctor saab…waise Abhijeet ko hosh kab taka a jayega…?

Doctor: Unhe sedation diya hai…abb unhe kal subah hi hosh ayega…

ACP: Acha theek hai…par doctor saab, mai apne do officers ko yaha par chhor kar ja raha hu…umeed hai aapko koi aitraaz nahi hoga iss baat se..

Doctor: Are nahi ACP saab, mujhe kis baat ka aitraaz hoga…mai samajhta hu, Abhijeet par do do baar humla hua hai…to security to honi hi chahiye…aur mairi bhi yahi rai hai ki unko security milni chahiye…

ACP and the doctor move out of the cabin...doctor went for his regular rounds and ACP moved to see Abhi…

When ACP entered, Freddy and Sachin were already present there…and Abhi was still unconscious…ACP ordered both of them not to move from there and not to leave Abhijeet alone for a single second…after some more instructions he moved to his home…

**At ACP's home…**

He tried to sleep but he knew well it was impossible…he got up and went to the balcony of his bedroom and sat there on an armchair…a smile srept his lips..actually whenever he sat on that chair, he always felt so good, like he is not alone..amazing, how small things can make someone feel good in the toughest of situation…

Flashback…

ACP: Daya..Abhijeet…tum log yahi baitho, mai abhi aata hu…wo file to mere study room me hi reh gayi..mai lekar aata hu..

Abhijeet: Ji sir…(ACP left…and after sometime when he returned, he heard some noise from inside…)

ACP(thinking): Ye dono phir shuru ho gaye…inka kabhi kuch nahi ho sakta….chalo dekhte hai iss baar kya chal rahha hai…(and he hid himself and watched duo from outside…)

Inside the room, Daya was sitting on ACP's arm chair and acting like ACP…

Daya(serious): Abhijeet…yaha aao..(Abhi sincerely went and stood in front of Daya with a news paper in his hand)

Abhi: Ji sir..

Daya: Uss case ka kya hua jot um handle kar rahe the…kuch lead mili usme….

Abhi: Ha sir…wo case to sir jaldi hi khatam ho jayega…kafi kuch pata chal gaya hai uss khooni ke bare me…(forwading him the news paper) iss file me uski sari details hai sir…(Daya took the news paper and looked at it very seriously..but suddenly burst into laughter..)

Abhi: Kya yaar..tumse na acting bhi nahi hoti hai theek se…ek to itni der se tumne ek baar bhi apni ungli nahi ghumayi aura bb pata nahi kis baat par itni hasi aa rahi hai..

Daya(somehow controlling his laughter): Are yaar Abhijeet…mai kisi ki bhi mimicry kar sakta hu par ACP sir ki….(again started laughing)..wo..wo to..tum hi..karo….

Abhi: Ha wo to hai….(smiling broadly)..mujhse accha unki mimicry koi nahi kar sakta…chal uth mai karke dikhata hu ( Daya stood up and this time Abhi sat on that arm chair) Ha abb dekh…mai kaise karta hu…

Daya: Waise ek baat kahu…bahut jach rahe ho ACP sir ki chair par (Abhi smile a bit )..achha chalo abb jaldi se karo mimicry…ACP sir na ajaye…

Abhi: Ha..karta hu…character me to aane de…par tu Abhi..i mean meri acting karega..OK..(Daya nodded in yes…after five seconds)..Abhijeet (he called in exactly the same singing manner like ACP do)...(shaking his finger) ye jo Ramesh hai, ye mujhe kuch garbar lag raha hai…(now saying streaching every word to highlight them)..warna ye usi jagah, usi samay, usi larki ke sath kaise milta…KAISE….

Daya(in Abhi's style ): Sir ho sakta hai ki ye koi ittifaq ho…

Abhi(narrowing his eyes) : Maan lete hai Abhijeet ki ye ittifaq hai…phir bhi.. socho….har crime spot par maujood hona aur crime ke baad waha se gayab ho jana…(again shaking his finger) nai nai nai Abhijeet…ye koi ittifaq wittifaq nahi hai…balki ek sochi samjhi sajish hai..SAJISH….

Daya(rubbing corner of his mouth like Abhijeet do): Ha sir yeh baat to hai…baaki to saare log wahi par the bas ek yahi aadmi gayab tha….

Abhi: Wohi to..wohi to mai keh raha hu…ki…(and he stood up from the chair in jerk…Daya looked at him…he was looking shocked+afraid…he followed Abhi's gaze and stood there with his mouth half open…there stood their dear ACP sir, looking keenly at both of them…)

ACP came forward with an angry face and stopped near Daya and said..: muh band karo..(Daya immediately closed his half open mouth)..Then he moved ahead and stood right in front of Abhijeet…he was looking down..as he sensed ACP sir in front of him, he tried to move back which resulted him to fall back on the chair…he stood immediately and stood there with down head…

ACP(angrily): Kyu..kya ho raha tha ya sab haa….

Daya(slowly): Marr gaye…(but ACP heard it and gave him a sharp glance which was enough for Daya..he moved his head down)

Abhi: Sir….wo…wo hum to…sir…bas..wo…(and ACP burst into laughter…Abhi and Daya look at each other as it was more shocking for them than getting caught red handed by ACP while mimicking him)..

Present Time…

ACP was smiling thinking of that incident…it always brings a smile on his face…not only this, but reminding every small and big thing of his two sons that he have seen in the past 16 years make him happy…ACP was lost in those memories but suddenly that smile disappears from his face and tears comes in his eyes…yes, he was remembering all that happened that day…At morning that day, everybody was so happy as they were going for a trip…everybody was so excited…specially Abhijeet and Daya…they planned everything they will do in these two days…Thinking all these things, a sad smile came on his face…

Flashback…

Freddy was trying to say something for the last 15 minutes…but how could he…THE TWO were present there to cut him every time he tried to speak something…Daya was sitting on his chair and Abhi sitting on the table..moving his legs carelessly in air…Freddy was standing besides them…Daya was writing something on a paper and they were very excited…

Daya: Ha Abhi…dekho..ye list to tayar hai…(Abhi took that list from his hand and started reading it)

Abhi: Are ye kya hai yaar Daya…camara to likha hi nahi..

Daya: To usme kya likhna hai..wo to waise hi le lenge na…

Freddy: Sir wo…

Abhi: Ek minute Freddy…(turning to Daya)..Yaar tum phir bhul jaoge…yaad hai na pichli baar bhi bhul gaye the…

Daya: Ha par…

Abhi(cut him): Nahi, tum bas likho…(placing the paper in front of him)

Daya: Thik hai likh deta hu….(after writing)..par yaar raaste me hum khaana bhi khayenge...sabko bhook lag jayegi tab tak…

Abhi: Sabko ki aapko…anyways, tumhe koi restaurant ka pata hai…jo raaste me parta ho..

Freddy: Sir mai…

Daya: Ek minute Freddy...Ha Abhijeet.. mujhe ek dhabe ka pata hai aur wo humaare raaste par hi parta hai…

Freddy: Ek min…

Abhi(again cutting him): Freddy ek minute yaar…Daya suno, tum aaj baaki sabse jaldi aa jana mere ghar taaki meri thori help ho jaaye….theek hai..

Freddy: Sir meri baat….

Daya: Freddy ruko ek minute…Ha Abhijeet…mai aadhe ghante pehle hi pahuch jaaunga baaki sabse..OK..

Now Freddy moved towards ACP sir , Salunkhe sir and Tarika who were watching everything…

Freddy(complaining tone): Sir dekhiye na inn dono sirs ko…meri baat hi nahi sun rahe hai…

Salunkhe(smiling): Kyu bhai..tumhe laga tha ki iss samay wo tumhari baat sunne wale hai…

ACP(smiling broadly): Sach me yaar Salunkhe, in dono ka kuch pata hi nahi chalta…abb dekh inhe aise dekhkar koi kahega ki ye dono CID ke senior officers hai…(just then they saw duo argueing about something still anaware of their seniors' presence)..ye dekho…nursery ke bacche bhi aise nahi ladte hai…(slapping his forehead) pata nahi kya karunga mai inka…(this made Salunkhe laugh a bit)

Salunkhe: Ha yaar..sach me…par hai to ye dono hi CID ki jaan…(ACP gave his usual proud look )…par…

ACP: Par? par kya..

Salunkhe: Par inko iss tarha dekhkar to log tumpar shak karenge…

ACP: Kya..mujhpar kyu…?

Salunkhe: Are yaar shak to karenge hi na…ki itne mushkil mushkil case tum inpar kaise chhor dete ho…(and both laughed aloud which stopped duo and they moved to them..)

Salunkhe(tu duo): Are are tum dono kyu ruk gaye…jao jao jaake lado araam se…

Abhi: Are nahi sir, abb aap aa gaye hai na to socha abb thori baat aap se bhi kar lete hai…bahut der se aapko miss kar rahe the hum…(said looking towards Tarika)

Salunkhe: Haa haa pata hai mujhe acche se ki kitna miss karte ho tum mujhe…baat mujhse kar rahe hai aur nazar Tarika ke upar hai…..aur janaab hume sirf tab tak hi miss karte hai jab tak inki Tarika Ji humaare sath hai..kyu sahi kaha na…

Abhi: JI

Salunkhe: Dekha…dekha Pradyuman…dekha apne ladle ko…

ACP was just smiling…yah..this was now a daily routine….Daya got a call and he went aside to talk…after sometime he came back..

Daya(serious): Sir, mujhe thori der ke liye bahar jana hoga…(turning to Abhijeet) Abhi mai sidhe ghar par hi milta hu tumse…

Abhi(now he was serious as well): Theek hai Daya par achanak ja kaha rahe ho?

Daya(in a comic manner): Tumhare liye pastries lane…are yaar khabri ka call tha, usi se milne ja raha hu…

Abhi: Oh, to pastries ka naam kyu liya…mujhe laga sach me pastries lene ja rahe ho…

Daya: Abhi tum bhi na yaar…

ACP: Ha jaise khud kuch kam hai….

Daya was about to move but Abhi called him again..

Abhi: Dayaa…(Daya turned back. Now Abhi was serious)..sab theek hai na…

Daya: Ha yaar..khabri ka call hi to hai bas…tum kyu itna tension le rahe ho…

Abhi: Nahi..nahi bas aise hi..mann me aa gaya to pooch liya….theek hai tum jao…par dhyaan rakhna..aur koi baat ho to batana….

Daya: Ha yaar theek hai…tum baaki tayari kar lo..mai milta hu tumhare ghar par sham ko…OK bye…(and he left)

Abhi came back…Salunkhe and ACP were watching them…A minute ago they were quarrelling like kids…and now this…

Salunkhe: Yaar Abhijeet…tum dono bilkul unpredictable ho….abhi to aise lad rahe the aur abb aisa concern…tum dono na, kab kya kar jao samajhna mushkil hai (Abhi smiled but still looking a bit serious)

ACP: Haa..isi baat ka to darr rehta hai ki ye kab kya kar jaye…in dono ke ishare to mai bhi aaj tak nahi samajh pata…pata nahi inki biwiyan inhe kaise jhelengi…(Salunkhhe looked at Tarika who blushed badly and Abhijeet gave his 'cute wala smile')

Tarika(not looking at anyone): Sir..mai…mai zara lab me ja rahi hu…wo last case ki file check karni reh gayi thi…

Abhi: Sir mai bhi…

Salunkhe(teasing): lab me chalta hu…

Abhi(shocked from sudden bombardments): KYA….Na..nahi..nahi..mai wo..wo..mai…HA…mai wo trip ke liye kuch important samaan lene ja raha hu…(and he left without looking at anyone or giving Salunkhe any chance to throw another comment …ACP, Salunkhe and all others started laughing on them…)

Present….

ACP was smiling through tears while reminding all the good moments spent with his sons….and again his smile vanished as he remembered the present situation…One of his son was lying on the hospital bed…who came back from the mouth of death and the second son, who was now the suspect of a crime…he remembered how they used to care for each other…he remembered the moment when Daya was moving out of the bureau and Abhi's concern towards him…he remembered how excited and happy they were at morning and how the situation changed in less than a day's time…And then came the thought what he will have to do the next morning…everybody will again get to see the stone hearted ACP Pradyuman who doesn't care about anything except law…they will see that the ACP is not caring even about his own officer who is like his own son…but nobody will see how he is doing all this…how he is composing himself to do investigation against his own son...nobody saw the pain behind his strong words that he said in the hospital…

Thinking all these things, he closed his eyes…he knew he will not be able to sleep but he wanted to live the past moments which was the only way he could sooth himself…and again he drifted into the past…to sooth himself…to get strength to fight the present….

A/N: Now this was a long one I suppose….and bahut jyada serious story chal rahi thi to beech me do flashbacks daal diye..(waise ek chapter me kitne flashbacks reasonable hote hai?):D

I hope u all will like this chapter as well…par abb to aur jyada tension ho gaya na….Daya ne Abhi ko ek baar nahi balki do-do baar maarne ki koshish ki…whtz going on..? waise is chapter me hint to diye hai maine…aur tension kam karne ke liye, duo dose bhi kafi hai…hope u'll like it…next chapter se investigation start hoga….n yea, don't forget to review….

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF U ONCE AGAIN….

DIYA….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to all of u for supporting me…..and I know this time I'm late…I'm really sorry for that….but now u can enjoy the chapter…

Now the investigation starts…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

**Hospital…**

ACP entered the hospital and had a small talk with the doctor about Abhijeet's health…then he went to meet Abhi…he entered the ICU…Abhi was awake and half sitting on the bed with support of the back-rest…Freddy and Sachin were sitting on either side of the bed and the three were talking…As ACP entered, Freddy and Sachin stood up…Abhi also tried to sit but ACP stopped him from doing so and helped him back in a comfortable position…ACP asked Sachin by eyes if he had told anything to Abhi about Daya and he nodded his head in no…ACP then said aloud…

ACP : Accha Freddy, Sachin…tum dono abhi ghar jao…raaat bhar yaha the to thak gaye hoge…jake thori der araam kar lo aur dopehar ko aa jana bureau..theek hai…

Sachin: Par sir…

ACP(cutting him and signalling towards Abhi): Par war kuch nahi Sachin…its an order…

Sachin(understands that ACP don't want to reveal anything in front of Abhi): OK sir…hum chalte hai…(to Abhi) sir aap apna dhyaan rakhna…(and both of them move…)

ACP come and sit on a stool beside Abhi's bed…

ACP: Aur mere sher…kaise ho abb.. haa…?

Abhi(with a smile): Theek hu sir…

ACP: Chalo accha hai…..(changing his tone to serious)..accha Abhijeet ek baat batao…jab tumpar humla hua…to tumne dekha tha use…mera matlab hai uss humla karne wale ko…kuch yaad aata hai…?

Abhi(acting as if he is trying to remember): Nahi sir…aisa to kuch nahi…maine uska chehra to nahi dekha tha…

ACP: Accha…nahi dekha tha….(thinks something and then speaks)..accha Abhijeet…jab ghar par tumpar humla hua tab aur koi tha ghar pe…? Kyonki jab hum gaye the tab tumhare ghar ka darwaza khula hua tha…

Abhi: Nahi sir uss waqt mai ghar me akela hi tha…aur jaha tak baat darwaze ki hai to sir wo maine hi khola tha…ye dekhne ke liye ki aap me se koi aa raha hai ya nahi…

ACP: To…koi aaya tha...?(now ACP was observing each and every expression of Abhi but he was quite cool and normal)

Abhi: Nahi sir koi bhi nahi aaya tha…

ACP knows the truth very well but still he is trying to tackle him to learn the truth from him…But Abhi was Abhi…If he has decided that he will not tell the truth then nobody can make him do so…but ACP Pradyuman certainly can…he can do anything…but it was a bit difficult with Abhi who is so sharp to describe in words…Both had the benefit of knowing each other for such a long time that makes it easy for both to predict the next step or read the mind of each other…but this was also a problem for both in this situation…

ACP: Accha…koi nahi tha…hmmm…phir….phir kya hua…? Tumne darwaza band nahi kiya? Aise hi chale gaye andar..

Abhi was present with full preparation…

Abhi: Ha sir maine band to kiya tha par shayad lock theek se laga nahi tha…

ACP: tumne check nahi kiya…

Abhi: Nahi sir…actually tabhi mere phone par ek message aya tha…mujhe laga shayad team me se kisi ka hoga…to mai andar chala gaya…socha wapas aakar dekhta hu…par phir dhyaan hi nahi raha…

ACP: hmmm….Aur…aur kuch yaad hai…matlab…koi awaaz suni ho ya aisa laga ho ki koi nazar rakh raha hai ya phir kuch aur…?

Abhi: Nahi sir…uss din mai itna busy tha ki maine itna dhyaan hi nahi diya…par jaha tak mujhe yaad hai..aisa to maine kuch bhi nahi dekha tha..na hi kuch suna tha…

ACP: Accha….tumne darwaza khola..ye dekhne ki hum aye hai ya nahi…phir tumne darwaza band kiya par lock nahi kiya aur andar chale gaye(he repeated the whole thing to make a clear view..then..)…phir kya hua…uske baad exactly kya hua tha waha pe…?

Abhi: sirrrr…Uske baad maine Daya ko aur baaki sab ko contact karne ki koshish ki…par kisi ka bhi response nahi mila…maine Daya ko ek text message bheja aur kitchen me gaya paani lene…paani lekar mai wapas aya aur sofa par baithne wala tha ki tabhi mujhe yaad aya ki jaldi jaldi me maine upar ke kamre ke windows khule chor diye hai…maine glass table par rakha(ACP remember a glass full of water was kept on that table and he nod in yes) upar jane ke liye jaise hi muda…mujhe darwaze ke khulne ki awaaz sunai di…aur mai jaise hi piche muda to kisi ne mujhpar goli chala di...

ACP: Tumne palatkar jawab nahi diya…?

Abhi: Sir mere uski taraf mudte hi usne mujhpar do goliya chala di…sudden attack ki wajah se mujhe response ka time hi nahi mila….mai kuch bhi samajh pata, isse pehle hi mai behosh ho gaya…

ACP nods like he understand…

ACP: Aur hospital me..? Tab bhi tumne kisi ko nahi dekha..?

Abhi: Nahi sir, maine kisi ko nahi dekha….

ACP: Kyu..tab to khooni tumhare saamne hi tha na…

Abhi(now a bit angry): Sir…aap mujhpe shak kar rahe hai…aapko lagta hai ki mai jhoot bol raha hu…?

ACP: Are Abhijeet…ye kya keh rahe ho…bhala mai tumpar shak kyu karunga…mai to isiliye pooch raha tha ki tumhari baato se hume koi suraag(clue)mil jaye to hum asaani se khooni ko pakar sakte hai…Accha theek hai koi baat nahi…tum abhi araam karo…mai baad me tumse milta hu...(he pat his shoulder lightly and move towards door but stop near the door and look back..) Accha Abhijeet…ye Daya kahi dikhai nahi diya…kal raat ko to yahi tha na...hum aye tab bhi nahi mila…

Abhi: Ha sir…wo to kal raat ko hi nikal gaya tha kisi zaroori kaam se…uske kisi khabri ne bulaya tha…wo mana karne laga tha par maine hi zor diya…keh raha tha ki time lag jayega…(thinks something and says in low voice)..sirrr…_uska kaam pura hone par hi milega wo wapas…_

ACP(a bit angry, understanding the meaning of his last line): Abhijeet…agar _uska kaam_ hone se pehle mile to hi accha hoga…(said highlighting on the the words 'uska kaam')

Both Abhijeet and ACP knew the fact that Daya was the one who attacked Abhi…both at Abhi's home and in the hospital…and both made each other make this realise with those last line of their…but still they didn't accept this…Abhi wanted to save his friend from ACP…but why? Afterall, was the one who tried to kill him, right? And he may attack him again…then why..?

Here ACP sir went to bureau and found everybody was engrossed in his or her work…When they noticed him coming, they wished him….

All: Good morning sir…

ACP: Good morning….Rajat, kuch pata chala iss case se related?

Rajat: Nahi sir abhi tak kuch khaas nahi…humne apne saare khabriyo ko kaam pe laga diya hai…

ACP(very angry): Subah se kuch bhi nahi pata chala…(shouting badly)..subah se kar kya rahe ho tum log… (and he stormed inside his cabin…)

Everybody gets scared seeing him like that…but everyone knew the reason behind that anger…but still nobody had the guts to speak anything in front of him when his anger was at peak….

Freddy: Kash Abhijeet sir ya Daya sir yaha hote to wohi baat kar sakte the aisi situation me ACP sir se…meri to himmat hi nahi hoti kuch bolne ki unhe aise dekhkar…

Rajat: Ha Freddy, baat to tumhari sahi hai…Abhijeet aur Daya sir se acche se aur koi unhe nahi samajha sakta….par Freddy unka gussa bhi jayaz hai…wo kisi se kahenge to nahi par dil to unka abhi bhi ye nahi manta ki Daya sir aisa kuch bhi kar sakte hai…unka ye gussa aur kuch nahi balki unka dard hai..chinta hai apne dono beto ke liye(smile a bit)…hum to apna dard doosro se share kar lete hai par ACP sir…wo kisi ke bhi saamne apna dard nahi dikha paate…isiliye unka dard hi unke gusse ke roop me bahar aata hai…(changing his tone)..anyways, Sachin tumse kaha tha na Daya sir ke phone ki last location ka pata karne ke liye…kuch pata chala?

Sachin: Sir, maine mobile company waalo ko call kiya tha…wo pata lagte hi hume call karke bata denge…

Rajat : Theek hai…

Just then, they saw ACP sir coming out of his cabin…

ACP: Rajat…

Rajat: Sir…aap…(and he stopped)

ACP: kya..?

Rajat: Sir…aap…aap theek hai?

ACP just looks at him as if he is saying 'what do you think'…

Rajat (get some courage after finding him a bit calm): Sir…aapko lagta hai ki…ki…Daya sir…(again stops and looks at ACP)

ACP(calm): Rajat…yaha mere , tumhare ya kisi aur ke kuch lagne ya na lagne se kuch nahi hota…sirf sabot matter karta hai…aur iss waqt humare paas sirf ek hi saboot hai…woh chasmadeed gawah(eye witness)..woh nurse..aur wo bhi Daya ke khilaaf hai…

Rajat: Par sir itne se ye to saabit nahi ho jata na ki Daya sir ne hi Abhijeet sir pe humla kiya hai…

ACP: Par isse kafi kuch saabit ho jata hai Rajat…isse ye sabit ho jata hai ki Daya uss waqt waha maujood tha jab Abhijeet par attack hua…use pata tha ki Abhijeet sink kar raha hai phir bhi wo waha se nikal gaya…aur saamne se jata to ek baar sochte bhi ki shayad koi kaam hai magar wo chupke gaya tha ..chupke….agar usne kuch nahi kiya to phir use sabse chupne ki zaroorat hi kya thi..….

Sachin came towards them: Sir…mobile company se Daya sir ke mobile ki akhri location trace ho gayi hai…

ACP(looking towards Sachin): Sachin…maine tumhe aur Freddy ko ghar jaane ke liye kaha tha na..tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho…

Sachin: Sir…Abhijeet sir ki jaan khatre me hai aur Daya sir ka kuch pata nahi…aise me hum ghar kaise baithe rehte…

ACP: Phir bhi Sachin…dopeher ko to aane hi wale the na…

Sachin: Don't worry sir…hum theek hai…

ACP nods in yes and : Accha tum keh rahe the ki Daya ke mobile ki last location ka pata chal gaya hai… kaha pe trace hui hai…

Sachin: Sir…unka mobile last time purani industrial colony ke paas trace hua tha...par sir waha ki to saari factories kai saalo se band padi hui hai…paach saal pehle hi saari factories ko shift kiya gaya tha…abb to waha koi aata jata bhi nahi hai …Daya sir aise jagah pe kya karne gaye honge?

Rajat : Wahi chalkar dekhte hai…(and they move towards that factory area...)

A big rusted gate was present at the entrance of the industrial colony which was half open….Rajat parked the car outside that gate…then all three of them carefully moved inside…As soon as they entered, they heard some beeping sound from nearby…They followed the sound and found a small device fitted near the gate…

Sachin: Sir ye kya hai…

ACP: Sachin…ye ek aisa device hai jo mobile phones ko detect kar leta hai…jaise hi koi mobile iski range me aata hai to ye use detect kar leta hai aur sound produce karta hai…isiliye abhi ye awaaz aa rahi hai kyonki humare cell phones on hai…

Rajat: Matlab sir…isiliye Daya sir ne apna mobile yaha andar aane se pehle hi switch off kar di…shayad unhe iss device ke bare me pehle se pata hoga…

ACP: Haa…pata to hoga…par Rajat iss baat se ye to tay ho jata hai ki yaha par koi to tha ya phir shayad abhi bhi andar hi hai….iss device ki range jyada nahi lagti…mobile switch off mat karna…iske range se bahar jaate hi ye awaaz bhi band ho jayegi…

Rajat: Sir mujhe nahi lagta abb andar koi hoga…agar hota to abhi tak to ye awaaz sun ke bahar aa jana chahiye tha na…

ACP(while moving inside): hmm…ek kaam karo, chaaro taraf fail jao…ek ek factory ko check karo….dekho koi hai kya…Daya yaha aise hi to nahi aya hoga..kuch to zaroor hoga yaha pe…dekho dhyaan se aur kuch mile to akele mat jana…bluetooth on hai na sabka…

Sachin and Rajat: Yes sir…

ACP: Good…kuch pata chalte hi Bluetooth par inform karna…OK…Now go…and be careful..

The three of them moved inside cautiously…after sometime that sound also stopped as the mobiles were now out of its range…they started checking each factory…After long time of searching , Sachin found something and he call ACP and Rajat over the Bluetooth…they came to the place…

ACP: Ha Sachin…kya mila…

Sachin: Sir ye dekhiye(he said pointing to a small table) sir…ye phone abhi bhi kaam kar raha hai…

ACP: Kya phone chalu hai…band factory ka phone kaam kar raha hai…kuch samajh aya Rajat…

Rajat: Yes sir…matlab hume kuch aur der yaha guzaarna padega…

ACP(with smile): Bilkul sahi…chalo phir..lag jao kaam pe…(and they started searching that factory..)

After sometime, Rajat calls them to a point…they go there and…

Rajat: Sir..pakka yaha pe koi tha…ye dekhiye sir...(pointing to a corner)..yaha koi bidi pi raha tha…yaha itne saare buds pade hue hai…

ACP: Aur kuch mila…?

Rajat : Nahi sir aur to kuch nahi…

ACP: Aur Sachin tumhe..?

Sachin: No sir…

ACP: Theek hai…ek kaam karo…in buds ko evidence bag me daalo aur forensic lab me bhej do…

And then they moved back to bureau…

**In bureau…**

They were discussing about the latest progress…when Freddy suddenly ask ACP..

Freddy: Sir…aapne Abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi bataya na…

ACP: Mai kya batau use Freddy…sab jaanta hai wo…sab kuch…par manne ko tayar nahi hai….uske liye to uski dosti ke age kuch hai hi nahi…apne dost ko bachane ke liye poori nayi kahani bana di usne…maine indirectly use puchne ki koshish ki Daya ke bare me to kehta hai ki khabri se milne gaya tha…(in anger)khabri se milne waha, uss band factory me gaya tha wo…

Sachin: Sir…Daya sir ko bachane ke liye Abhijeet sir kuch bhi kar sakte hai…wo akhri saans tak unka sath nahi chorenge…

ACP(still in anger): Aur jis dost ko wo bachane ki koshish kar raha hai, wohi dost uski aakhri saanse ginne me madad kar raha hai…

All become sad…Suddenly, ACP's phone rings…

ACP(on phone): Ha Salunkhe…accha theek hai hum aate hai…(cut the phone and turns to others)..Forensic lab chalo…

**In Forensic Lab…**

ACP(enter almost rushing): Ha Salunkhe…jaldi bol kya pata chala…

Salunkhe: Wo sab mai tumhe batata hu…pehle ye batao ki Abhijeet abb kaisa hai…koi khatre ki baat to nahi hai na…(he said with worried face..Tarika also approached them to know about him..)

ACP: Nahi chinta ki koi baat nahi hai…Abhijeet abb bilkul theek hai…doctor ne kaha hai ki wo bahut hi jaldi recover kar raha hai…hafte bhar aaraam ki zaroorat hai phir wapis duty bhi join kar lega…

Salunkhe(relieved): Thank God…warna kal uski jaisi haalat ho gayi thi…mujhe to darr hi lag gaya tha…(Tarika got tears and she went to an adjusant room making an excuse…Salunkhe look at her and becomes sad)..bechari Tarika kal se itni pareshan hai…pehle kabhi Abhijeet ko kuch bhi hota tha to Daya aur ye ek doosre ka sahara ban jaate the…par iss baat ne ki Daya ne Abhijeet ka khoon karne ki koshish ki…use bilkul tor diya hai…maine bahut mushkil se samjhaya to kaam kar pa rahi hai…

ACP: hmmm….samajh sakta hu Salunkhe…par accha hai ki kaam par aa rahi hai..kam se kam dhyaan to bata rahega…aur phir ye Daya wali baat ne to hum sab ko hi pareshaan kar rakha hai…(again strong)samajh nahi aata, aakhir iss Daya ke dimaag me chal kya raha hai…

Salunkhe(now strong): Pradyuman, Daya ke dimaag me kya chal raha hai, ye to mai nahi bata sakta par ek baat zaroor bata sakta hu…

ACP: Kya..?

Salunkhe: Boss jis band factory me Daya gaya tha…waha paach log the…

Rajat: Paach log….par ye baat aap itne yakeen ke sath kaise keh sakte hai?

Salunkhe: Rajat…jo bidi ke buds tum logo ko waha mile the…unke upar se saliva ke sample liye the maine…unko check kiya to pata chala ki wo saliva paach alag lag logo ke the…matlab waha at least paach log to the hi….

Sachin: Par sir ye paach log ho kaun sakte hai…?

ACP: shayad gunde mawali honge…ya phir kisi gang ke log honge…warna aisi jagah pe aur kaun jaega…

Freddy: Par sir Daya sir bhi to wahi gaye the…who inn logo se kyu milne jayenge…

ACP: Kyunki Freddy…abb Daya humara wo purana Daya raha hi nahi…raha hi nahi wo humara Daya…

This makes all sad…ACP again gets a call…its Purvi…

ACP(on call): Ha Purvi kuch pata chala…ha…..phir kiya tumne waisa…..accha…kya pata chala…(screams)KYA?...pakka….abhi bhi hai…accha hum sab wahi jaate hai, tum update deti rehana…

Everyone was worried….they all were looking at him with curious eyes….After talking with Purvi, he tell others about the call..

ACP: Daya ka mobile phir se switch on hua tha thori der pehle…location uske ghar ki pata chali hai…par abb phir se band hai…

Sachin: Sir phir to hume turant Daya sir ke ghar chalna chahiye…shayad abb bhi wo wahi ho…

ACP: Ha jaldi chalo…(and they move fast to Daya's home…)

**A/N: **Now... ACP Pradyuman is in full avatar….and all of u, come and join hands with him to solve the mystery…search for clues, evidences and submit it in my reviews…I'll let ACP sir know about that…

Blue Fairy….abb Abhi theek hai…abb tum bhi saans le lo…lol…but sorry, tumhare review me FB ka meaning samajh nahi aya…iss baar review karte waqt bata dena OK :)

Jyoti…whts ur request? Tell me this time OK…**might be** mai kuch kar pau…btw, thnks for reviewing…

Bint-e-Abid….I'm observing tht u r really putting ur brain in the mystery…every time u come up with some answers to the puzzles I create…I like it…keep it up…n tht now u have some clues too that the team has got…just keep it up…I like the way u explain ur views :)

Cutie…first of all I want to tell u tht tumhare review ka starting read krke aisa laga jaise Abhi sir bol rahe hai…I mean tht..ooo mmmyyyy gooood….ha ha ha…n thnks a lot for liking ths stry n reviewing…keep reviewing…hugs…

Duo my life….dear, plz bring tht bundle of questions out n let me know thm…though I don't promise to answer thm all….wink….n yes Daya ws in full conscious stage whn he said tht _yeh sara case to jaldi hi khatam karna parega…._aur chpter bada liku?kitne metre ka?...wink….yaar actually, I'm so lazy at typing…isiliye bahut bada to shayad nahi ho payega, but I think this one n the last chapter were quite long, no?(keeping my laziness in mind) ;)

Poonum….no dear I didn't get hurt with that…actually u r ri8…but aage ke investigative part ke liye thori planning kar rahi thi..i mean investigation me to saari details show krni prti hai..tht has to be precise…so pehle wale chapters thore drag krne pade…aur waise bhi, wo sari details wapis investigate krte waqt bhi clear view banayenge..warna baad me har chapter me flashback dena parega details clear krne k liye…..n yes, u r ri8, our writing styles r quite similar..today I read ur first stry…still d same emotions run in mind…anyways, thnks for liking the stry n ya, keep reviewing n keep advicing…hugs..

NainaCID, The Dark Drummer, srija angel of cid, maria, cidtami, KiaMehra, kaanchi, Saara-Musi & abc…thnkz to all of u too for ur support…

I hope u'll lyk ths ch as well… n one more thng, nxt chptr me shayad(make clear, SHAYAD) aapke...nahi nahi…humaare Abhijeet sir wapas aa sakte hai…..but uske liye reviews chahiye….bhai humare hero hai, aise hi thori aa jayenge…aap sab unhe khush kar paye to aa jayenge aap sabse khush hokar aapse milne…abb ye to aap sab par depend krta hai ki aap unhe wapas lana chahte hai ya hospital ke bed par hi akele bore hone ke liye chorna chahte hai….wink….

Tab tak ke liye good night and take care….

DIYA….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks a lot guys for your reviews…not taking much of your time…here's the update…

HAVE A HAPPY READING….

When they reach Daya's home, they found it locked…

Sachin: Sir…ghar to band hai…lagta hai Daya sir humare aane se pehle hi chale gaye hai…

ACP: Hmmm….Sachin ek kaam karo…society ke watchman ko bulake lao…use zaroor kuch pata hoga (Sachin leaves)….Aur Rajat, ye darwaza kholo…

Rajat(uncomfortable): Sir mai….

ACP(strict): Rajat iss waqt Daya humare liye sirf ek suspect hai..samjhe….aur ye mat bhoolo ki tum ek CID officer ho…tumhare liye tumhari duty baaki saare rishto se upar honi chahiye…

Rajat was left with no option but to open the door….he took out pen knife and unlocked it….The team entered...

ACP: Rajat, Freddy, Shreya….ghar ki acche se talashi lo…ek ek cheez ko dekhna…koi cheez nazro se chootni nahi chahiye….

All: Yes sir…(they all moved to do there work…ACP was standing there only and looking at various pictures of duo, the team and himself with duo…it makes him sad but right then he heard Sachin's voice and he compose himself and turn back…)

Sachin: Sir…ye hai iss society ka watchman(WM)…

WM: Salaam saab…(he said posing straight)

ACP: Tum ho iss society ke watchman…24 ghante tumhari hi duty rehti hai ki aur koi bhi hota hai…

WM: Nahi saab mai to subah rehta hu….raat ko doosra WM hota hai…meri duty subah ke 9 baje se raat ke 9 baje tak hi hoti hai….

ACP: Accha…to tum ne Daya ko yaha dekha tha…

WM:Kya saab…kya mazaak kar rahe ho…mai to roj dekhta hu Daya saab ko yaha…apne ghar me nahi dikhenge to aur kaha dikhenge bhala…

Sachin: Are, sir ka matlab hai ki aaj, thori der pehle dekha tha unko yaha…?

WM: Ha saab dekha tha na….aye the wo apne ghar…mere ko naye saal ka bakshish bhi diya…bahut acche hai saab wo…(he said smiling)

ACP: Ha wo sab theek hai, tum ye batao ki uska bartaav kuch alag tha…mera matlab koi aisi baat lagi tumhe jo tumhe ajeeb lagi ho…

WM(thinking hard): Hmmmm….nahi aisa kuch khaas to nai….are ha saab yaad aya…aaj jab wo ghar aye the to unke hath me kuch tha…kuch envelope jaisa…brown colour ka…jab wo wapas aye to wo envelope unke haath me nahi tha…aur ha saab, wo bahut khush bhi lag rahe the…maine poocha to kehne lage ki unki zindagi badal jayegi…aur unhone mujhe 1000 rupye ka note thama diya…(dreamy)saab mere to hosh hi ud gaye itne sare paise dekhke…

ACP: Aur kuch..?

WM: Nahi saab, bas phir wo kisi se phone pe baat karte hue ghar ke andar chale gaye aur 5-10 minute ke baad wapas chale gaye…

ACP: Accha theek hai tum jao(WM leaves…ACP to Sachin)..ye envelope ka kya chaakar hai…aur itna khush kis baat se tha ye…kya kaha tha usne..zindagi badal jayegi…aisa kya ho gaya…..chal kya raha hai iss Daya ke dimaag me…kuch samajh nahi aa raha….pehle Abhijeet pe humla kiya aur abb ye sab…kuch to garbar hai Sachin…kuch to zaroor garbar hai…

Shreya(from study room): SIR….

ACP(go inside with Sachin): Ha Shreya kuch mila?

Shreya: Sir ye envelope hai…aisa lag raha tha ki chupa ke rakhne ki koshish ki thi sir ne….(ACP takes that envelope)..sir…shayad isse Daya sir ke bare me kuch pata lag jaye…

ACP: Shayad ye wohi envelope hai jiske bare me WM bata raha tha…ek kaam karo ise khol kar dekho kya hai isme….(Sachin takes a paper cutter from the study table and start cutting)..sambhal ke katna…

Sachin: Yes sir (and he cut that and take out a paper)..sir ye…(he is shocked)

ACP: Kya hai…(takes that paper from Sachin and his eyes are wide open in shock)..cheque….

Shreya also see that and is shocked: Sir ye to blank cheque hai….

ACP: Ha Shreya…blank cheque….sign kiya hua blank cheque…..dekha Sachin..kaha tha na maine kuch baat hai…ye(showing him the cheque)..ye hai uski khushi ka karan…aur issi ki wajah se uski zindagi badalne wali thi…

Shreya: Par sir ispe ye sign kiske hai….

ACP: Sab pata chal jayega Shreya…iss tarah se koi sharif insaan to cheque dega nahi…I mean blank cheque, wo bhi sign karke….zaroor koi criminal hi hoga…to wo jo koi bhi hai, uske finger prints iss cheque pe zaroor hone chahiye…iss cheque par se saare finger prints uthao aur use CID ke criminal record me match karke dekho…ho sakta hai koi puraana paapi ho…

Shreya: Yes sir..(and she starts collecting finger prints from that cheque)..

ACP: Aur ha..finger prints uthane ke baad is envelope ko wapas band karke usi jagah aur waise hi rakh dena jaha se liya tha..

Sachin: Kyu sir…wapas kyu…

ACP: Sachin…Daya ko ye cheque mila hai to ise shayad kisi bank me submit bhi karega…to hume Daya se related kuch aur information bhi mil jayegi….waise mujhe lagta nahi hai ki wo ise abhi submit karega par phir bhi..ek chance leke dekhte hai…finger prints to humare paas honge hi…(Now, Rajat calls them…he was searching Daya's bedroom..Sachin and ACP go there and Shreya stays back to do her job..)

ACP: Kya mila Rajat..?

Rajat: Sir mujhe yaha se ye diary mili hai…

ACP: Diary…kya hai isme ?

Rajat: Pata nahi sir kya hai…maine abhi tak dekhi nahi hai….shayad unki personal diary hai sir…

ACP: Theek hai…ise bhi rakh lo..shayad kuch pata chal jaye….aur kuch mila…

Rajat: Nahi sir..

ACP: Aur ye Freddy kaha reh gaya…

Freddy(serious tone): Yaha hu sir…kuch nahi mila…(he was standing near the door of that room)

ACP looks at him keenly…and then nod as yes….Shreya also comes with the finger prints and then they move back to bureau…

**In Bureau…**

ACP: Rajat uss diary se kuch pata chala?

Rajat: Sir actually wo diary to maine Dr. Tarika ko de di…uske upar kuch laga hua tha…kya laga hua hai yahi check karne ke liye maine unhe de di…

ACP: OK….Aur Shreya..tumne match karke dekha wo finger print record se…?

Shreya: Ha sir, searching mode par hai…abhi pata lag jayega…

Everybody gather around Shreya to see who was the one who gave Daya that signed blank cheque…

Shreya: Sir ek match mil gaya….(worried)are yeh kya ho gaya…

ACP: Kya hua..?

Shreya: Sir ek match mila tha…par wo open hone se pehle hi delete ho gaya….

Rajat(shocked): KYA…Delete ho gaya…? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai…

Shreya: Pata nahi sir…mujhe bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai….(after a while)ek minute sir…mai file recover karne ki koshish karti hu…

ACP: Ha karke dekho…

Shreya tried to recover that file but failed…

Shreya(shocked): Ye kya...sir iss criminal ki file to system se puri tarah se delete ho gayi hai…it can't be recovered…

ACP(angry): Aisa kaise ho sakta hai…..aisa to sirf tab ho sakta hai jab…(and something strikes him)..oh no…

Sachin: Kya hua sir…

ACP: Sachin…zaroor iss computer ko koi hack kar raha hai…jaldi se pata lagao ki wo kaun sa computer hai jisse iss computer ko hack kiya ja raha hai…aur ha yeh bhi pata lagao ki humare aur koi devices hack ho rahe hai kya…jaldi karo..(sachin went to his job..)

Rajat: Sir…hume to bas ye do hi cheeze mili thi sir ke ghar se…ek ye finger prints jiska record hote hue bhi hume kuch pata nahi chala aur doosra wo diary…sir abb to shayad hi kuch bata sakti hai…

ACP: Ha to chalo phir forensic lab…dekhte hai kuch mila kya…..(turning to Freddy and Shreya)Freddy…hum lab ja rahe hai, tab tak tum Abhijeet ke padosion se poochtach karo..dekho kuch pata chalta hai kya…Aur Shreya tum..Daya ke bank account details aur call details mangwaake rakho…

Shreya(hesitating): Sir…Daya sir ke bank account details…

ACP(strong): ha Shreya….Daya ke account details…humaare wapas aane tak mil jaane chahiye…(Shreya just looked down and ACP left with Rajat)

Freddy: Kya hua Shreya…

Shreya(with tears): Sir…Daya sir kuch galat kar hi nahi sakte…

Freddy(consoling): Pata hai Shreya…mujhe bhi pata hai aur baaki sab ko bhi…ACP sir bhi yeh baat kabhi bhi dil se nahi maan sakte ki Daya sir ne kuch galat kiya ho…par Shreya, unhe begunah saabit karne ke liye bhi to ye investigation zaroori hai na…yehi sochkar ye kaam kar lo…

Shreya nodded in agreement and start doing what ACP sir told her to do….and Freddy left to do his part of job….

**In Forensic Lab….**

ACP and Rajat enters and see that Salunkhe was ideally sitting and playing with a pen between his fingers while in deep thoughts…

ACP(concerned): Salunkhe…yaar kya hua haa…sab theek hai?

Salunkhe stood up in a jerk and looked in the eyes of ACP with complete anger and shouted: Kya theek hai Pradyuman….ha kya theek hai…tumhe sab theek lagta hai….bolo..itna sab hone ke baad tumhe sab theek lagta hai….(in low tone but still with the same anger)Pradyuman…iss case se tumhe koi fark parta hai ya nahi, mujhe nahi pata…par mujhe bahut fark parta hai….(in teary, low voice)wo jo waha hospital me leta hai, wo jisko tum fasi par charhana chahte ho…wo dono mere bête jaise hai...aur aisi halat me nahi dekh sakta mai unko…..aur wo Tarika..uska kya kasoor hai…wo kyu in sabme….(and he completely breaks down )

ACP keeps his hand on Salunkhe but he jerks away his hand….ACP was also having tear in his eyes…but he manage to speak..

ACP: Yaar..wo dono tere bête jaise hai na…par mere to bête hi hai…ye jo bhi ho raha hai, mere liye bhi aasaan nahi hai…aur ye sunna ki mere ek bête ne doosre ko maarne ki koshish ki..tujhe lagta hai ki mere liye aasaan hai….aur wo bhi wo dono jo ek doosre ki jaan the…(teary voice)nahi hai aasaan yaar…bilkul bhi aasaan nahi hai…

Now, Salunkhe was normal and he realised what he has said to ACP…

Salunkhe(keeping hands on his shoulder): Sorry boss…pata nahi kya kya bol gaya mai bhi…I'm really sorry…

ACP(clearing his tears): Its OK yaar…samajhta hu mai bhi….accha ye bata ki Tarika kaha hai…

Salunkhe: Wo rahi(he said pointing to another glass room)…bilkul akeli ho gayi hai boss…bilkul akeli…

ACP, Salunkhe and Rajat went to her and found her sitting in head down position…anybody can say that she was crying…

Salunkhe keeps hand on her head and call her slowly…she looks up and removed her tears…and stood up…

Tarika(weak): Salunkhe sir…aap kab aye…?

Salunkhe: Jab tum Abhijeet se milkar ayi thi usse pehle hi aa gaya tha….tumne shayad dekha nahi hoga….its OK…accha dekho ACP sir aye hai...

Tarika looks in front and found ACP and Rajat standing there…they were also felling bad for her but they were helpless too…

Tarika: Are sir aap log….aap uss diary ke bareme poochne aye hai na…maine test kiya hai uska par aisa kuch khaas nahi tha wo nishaan…ghar ke hi kisi cheez se lag gaya hoga….maine andar bhi check kiya ki usne kuch likha hai ki nahi…par sir, jis din Abhijeet ko goli lagi uss din se kuch bhi nahi likha hai…

Rajat: Kya…. Daya sir diary likhte hai..?

Tarika: Haan..ek baar Abhijeet ne bataya tha ki Daya ko diary likhne ka bahut shauk hai…aur wo apni diary me sab kuch likhta hai…sab kuch…aur sir(and she stops)

ACP: Aur kya..?

Tarika: Kuch nahi sir…case se related nahi hai…

ACP: Phir bhi..kya hai…

Tarika(a bit emotional): Sir ye diary parhne ki izazat sirf aur sirf Abhijeet ko hi thi…aur kisi ko to wo ise choone tak nahi deta tha…(she said this with a smile, in a dreamy tone)..aur galti se kisi ne wo diary khol bhi li to use punishment milti thi..

Salunkhe and ACP looked at each other…they had the same feeling…ACP then turned to Tarika…

ACP(with a sad smile): Lagta hai tumhe bhi punishment mil chuki hai..haina…

Tarika(smiles remembering those days): Haa sir…mili thi mujhe bhi punishment….

Salunkhe(to change her mood): Accha…to kya punishment di thi tumhe Daya ne…

Tarika: Wo to secret hai…(and she smiles mischiefously)

Salunkhe: Dekha Pradyuman…secret hai…bacche bade hone lage hai…abb inke bhi SECRETS hone lage hai..(and he signalled towards Tarika)…

ACP: Haa wo to hai…aur ye sab sikhaya bhi unhi dono ne hoga…

Salunkhe: Haa…inka wo permanent trainer hai na….Abhijeet…

Tarika(showing fake anger): Sir…please….aap unke bare me aisa kuch nahi bolenge….

Salunkhe(teasing): Accha ji…**unke** bare mein ha…(he said emphasizing on 'unke')…to baat yaha tak pahuch gayi hai….

Tarika: Sir…

ACP: Accha accha theek hai…abb koi kuch nahi bolega…Salunkhe kyu bechari ke piche pada hai yaar…(to this, everyone had a smile on their face which was very short lived as ACP's cell beeped)

ACP(on phone): Ha bolo…..accha….accha theek hai hum log aate hai…(and he cut the call)

Rajat: Kya hua sir..? kuch pata chala hai kya…

ACP(serious): Ha (he was about to tell when he looked at Tarika and tried not make her disturbed again..so said) Ha Rajat..Shreya ko jo kaam diya tha wo ho gaya hai…hume fauran bureau chalna parega…

They turned to move out…but Tarika called them…

Tarika: Sir…(they turned back)..sir wo Daya ki diary abb Abhijeet ke paas hai…sorry maine aapko bina bataye hi de di…par jab mai use milne gayi thi tab usne mere hath me dekh li …isiliye….

ACP: Koi baat nahi Tarika…waise bhi uss diary se kuch pata to chala nahi hume….so its fine….tum apna dhyaan rakhna OK (she nodded as yes and they left)..

**In Bureau…**

ACP: Ha Shreya…kya hua…

Shreya: Sir, ye rahe Daya sir ke call details aur bank account details…

ACP checked the bank account details first and his eyes become wide open in shock…

ACP: Ye kya…

Rajat: Kya hua sir…kuch garbar hai kya…

ACP: Rajat, Daya ke account me kal subah kisi ne dus laakh rupay transfer karwaye hai….aur kal sham ko 6 baje Daya ne wo paise withdraw bhi kar liye….

Rajat(shocked): Dus laakh rupay…par sir itne saare paise unko koi kyu dega….

ACP(strong): Abhijeet ko maarne ke liye….

Rajat and Shreya in unison: KYA….!

ACP: Shreya, Daya ki call details kaha hai…dikhao jaldi…

Shreya handed over him a file and ACP started scanning the file in his super fast speed…suddenly something strike his eyes and his eyes lit up…

ACP: Ye dekho….

Rajat: Kya hua sir…

ACP: Rajat…Daya ko sabse jyada calls to hum logo se hi aye hai…par pichle chaar paanch dino se iss number se bhi bahut saare calls aye hai…use pehle kabhi bhi iss number se call nahi aye par achanak itne sare calls….daal me zaroor kuch kaala hai Rajat…kuch to zaroor hai...Ek kaam karo..pata lagao ye number hai kiska…jaldi…

Rajat: Yes sir…

ACP: Aur ye Freddy aya nahi abhi tak…

Shreya: Sir bas aate hi honge….(just then Freddy entered)..sir aa gaye Freddy sir…

ACP: Ha Freddy kuch pata chala Abhijeet ke neighbours aur society ke watchman se…

Freddy: Yes sir, pata to chala hai par kuch samajh nahi aa raha…

ACP: Kyu aisa kya hua hai..

Freddy: Sir waha maine sabse poocha par kisi ko kuch nahi pata tha…sabne bas goli chalne ki aawaaz suni thi…par ek aadmi ne bataya ki uss din wo ghar ja raha tha tab usne Daya sir ko Abhijeet sir ke ghar se bahar aate hue dekha…par usne goli chalne ki aawaaz nahi suni thi…..par sir society ke watchman ne Daya sir ko nahi dekha tha…

ACP: Kya Abhijeet ke ghar se bahar aya tha Daya…par wo to waha par gaya hi nahi tha na…Rajat ne hi to call karke bulaya tha use(he looked at Rajat who nodded in yes)..aur uss aadmi ne goli ki aawaaz nai suni matlab wo goli chalne ke baad aya tha…yaani jab Abhijeet pe goli chali tab Daya wahi pe tha…aur watchman ne shayad isiliye use nahi dekha hoga kyonki Daya saamne se to ayega nahi…wo chupke gaya hoga Abhijeet ke ghar…

Rajat: Sir aapka matlab hai ki…

ACP(cutting him): Matlab Abhijeet pe goli chalane wala aur koi nahi balki Daya hi hai….dono baar…dono baar Abhijeet pe humla usi ne kiya hai…aur abb saare saboot bhi uske khilaaf hai….

There…Sachin come running from somewhere…

ACP: Kya hua…computer kisne hack kiya pata chala…?

Sachin: Ha sir….kisi internet café se iss computer ko hack kiya gaya tha….aur sir sirf iss computer ko hi nahi balki bureau ke baaki saare computers bhi hack kiye gaye the kuch der ke liye…aur inn saare computers ko sheher ke alag alag hisso ke internet cafés se hack kiya gaya tha…

Shreya: Ha sir…maine wo finger prints baaki computer ke records se bhi match karke dekhne ki koshish ki par unme bhi koi information nahi mili…shayad hacker ne pehle hi uss culprit ki sari information delete kar di hogi…

Sachin: Par use pata kaise chala ki hume finger prints mile hai…

Rajat: Sir aisa to nahi ki kisine humpar nazar rakhi ho….bureau me koi bugs ya hidden camara to nahi hai…

Freddy: Nahi hai…maine check kiya tha…

ACP: Ye jo koi bhi hai bahut chalaak hai…humesha humse ek kadam aage hi rehta hai….aur ye koi aisa insaan hi kar sakta hai jo acche se humaari working style ko jaanta ho…ya asaani se ye predict kar sakta ho ki humara agla kadam kya hoga…

**A/N:** First of all, I'm very very very sorry ki iss chapter me Abhijeet ki re-entry nahi ho payi…par next chapter me pakka….i promise….i'm sure mere update ka intezaar karo na karo par Abhijeet ke liye itna intezaar to aap sab kar hi sakte hai…theek kaha na maine… ;)

Abb ye bataiye ki aap sab ko kya lagta hai ki ACP sir kiski taraf ishaara kar rahe hai apne last dialogue me..?

Here added to other members' emotions, I tried a lot to show ACP sir's pain...which is usually ignored due to his hard core character…tell me if you like that…

Aur sabse zaroori baat…plz is question ka reply zaroor dena….iss story ko mai kaise likhu…I mean jaise mai currently likh rahi hu, dialogue to dialogue…ya phir simply story telling type, not focussing on dialogues? A big question for me because I've never written a story before this and I really don't know how to write one or what people love to read…I seriously have no idea regarding this…so guys plz help me…tell me which one u'll like so tht mai iss story ko waise hi proceed karu…

N cutie..yea tht was great talking to Abhi sir..wink…and neither I want to become a detective nor a cop…what u get to read is just a side effect of watching cid extensively…or better to say that I die for detective stories…and that's why u have to read these stories of mine…hahaha…

OK..this time I'll not answer to everyone, but thanks to all those who reviewed and liked my story…many of u said u liked the Abhi-ACP conversation, and some of u liked the mobile detector part…thanks for that…keep telling me your likes and dislikes in future also…

Chalo abb bahut sari bak bak ho gayi…now u guys can do ur job…..kaunsa job? Are har baar batana parega kya….reviews dene ka, aur kaunsa…! :)

Bye Bye… Have a good day...take care...

DIYA...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Firstly I'm very sorry friends, I know I'm very late…but I'm not well due to which I can't sit for long and type…hope you'll understand…and secondly, thanks a lot for so many reviews…

I have already taken so long to post it, so now I'll not waste your time…so here is the next update…

WARNING: be ready for shocks and surprises;)

HAVE A HAPPY READING….

ACP: Ye jo koi bhi hai bahut chalaak hai…humesha humse ek kadam aage hi rehta hai….aur ye koi aisa insaan hi kar sakta hai jo acche se humaari working style ko jaanta ho…ya asaani se ye predict kar sakta ho ki humara agla kadam kya hoga…

Everyone understood what ACP sir meant to say but none of them had the courage to say anything or take that name in this regard,…they silently bowed their heads down…

Everyone starts thinking hard to get some leads in the case…but he was always a step ahead of them…Suddenly something striked ACP and he asked Sachin

ACP: Sachin…tumne pata kiya tha ki jis computer se humare devices ko hack kiya ja raha tha unhe kaun use kar raha tha…hume pata chal sakta hai unn cafes ke records se aur phir shayad unke addresses bhi mil jaye…

Sachin: Sir maine check kiya tha unn saare cafes ke records par uss aadmi ne har jaga alag alag naam aur addresses diye hai aur phone numbers bhi different diye hai…

ACP(cutting him in irritation): Aur wo saari details galat hi hongi…haina…

Sachin(in low voice): Ji sir…

ACP(shouts angrily): Pata tha….pata tha mujhe…..itne saal CID me kaam karne ka fayeda utha raha hai wo….par shayad wo bhool gaya hai ki mujrim chahe jitna bhi shaatir kyu na ho par koi na koi galti to karta hi hai…koi na koi galti to ye bhi karega….(then he remembers something about his talk with Abhi and he asks)..Accha Freddy…ek baat batao…jab tum Abhijeet ke ghar gaye the, to kya uske ghar ki koi khidki khuli hui thi…

Freddy(tries to remember): Haa sir…upar ke kamre ki ek khirki khuli hui thi…kyo sir…

ACP: nai nai…kuch nahi…bas aise hi…(and thinks)isne bhi puri planning ke sath kahaani banayi hai..

Just then, Pankaj enter the bureau almost running..he was looking very happy…seeing him, everybody else looked at him with curious eyes…

ACP: Kya hua Pankaj…bahut khush lag rahe ho…

Pankaj: Ha sir..mai bahut khush hu…

ACP: Par tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…tumhe Abhijeet ke sath rehne ko kaha tha na…

Pankaj: Ha sir, mai unhi ke liye to khush hu….actually…

But a voice interrupts him as..

Voice: SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET REPORTING ON DUTY SIR…

All faces turn to the direction from where the voice came…and all those faces glowed with happiness seeing their dear officer there….Freddy was the first to approach him..

Freddy(with teary eyes): Sir…aap…aap kaise ho sir…

Abhi(smiling): Mujhe kya hua hai..mai to theek hu…

ACP(sarcastically): Ha…inhe bhala kabhi kuch ho sakta hai….(Abhi looked at him..pain and worry could clearly be seen in his eyes…but he was trying to hide all his emotions…nobody but Abhijeet understood well what actually ACP was going through at that time…he went to him and stood silently before him…ACP was relieved after finding Abhijeet fine…and now he tried to show his anger to him… )

ACP(looking sternly at Abhi): Kahaani acchi banayi thi…

Abhi(still trying to defend): Sir…wo maine…

ACP(cutting him): Abhijeet…(Abhi looked at him with a bit scared eyes as if a kid was caught red handed by his father while hiding something…ACP continued..)..Abhijeet, hume sach pata chal chukka hai…(Abhi looked down..)..Kyu jhooth bola tumne mujhse…ha…(he still looked down and ACP was looking at him sternly..) isiliye na taaki Daya ko bachke bhaagne ka time mil jaye…kyo…yahi baat hai na…

Abhi: Sir…aap samajh nahi rahe hai…Daya aisa kabhi bhi jaan boojh kar nahi karega…koi wajah zaroor hogi…

ACP: Abhijeet..gunah karne ki chahe jo bhi wajah ho, wo gunah hi hota hai…

Abhi: Par sir…(he was stopped as ACP raised his hand to stop him..)

ACP: Uss din jab tumne mujhe apni wo kahani sunayi thin a tabhi mujhe samajh aa gaya tha kit um jhooth bol rahe ho…kyunki aisa ho hi nahi sakta ki koi tumpar humla kare aur tum use aaram se jaane do…khooni tumhare saamne tha dono baar par phir bhi tumne uska chehra nahi dekha…goli lagte hi koi behosh nahi ho jata..itna time to hota hi hai ki uski shakal dekh lo…

Abhi: Sir I'm sure Daya ki koi majboori hogi…warna wo aisa karne ki kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta…

ACP(sarcastic): Soch nahi sakta magar kar sakta hai..hai na…

Abhi was about to say something when Rajat gets a call and after attending the call, he tells to everyone…

Rajat: Sir Daya sir ka mobile phir se switch on kiya gaya hai…aur usme se kisi ko call bhi kiya gaya hai…

ACP: Kya…kisi ko call bhi kiya hai….abhi bhi on hai?

Rajat: Ha sir…abhi bhi on hai…par sir…phone me sim card change kar diya gaya hai…aur call bhi usi naye number se hi kiya gaye hai…

Pankaj(confused): Sir, agar Daya sir ke mobile ka sim change kar diya gaya hai to use trace kaise karenge…

Abhi: Pankaj, kisi bhi mobile ko trace karne ke liye uske mobile number ki zaroorat nahi hoti hai…mobile ko uske IMEI number se trace kiya ja sakta hai…yaani International Mobile Equipment Identity number…jaise hi mobile ko switch on kiya jata hai, hum use trace kar sakte hai.. (then he turned to Rajat)..Accha Rajat, Daya ke mobile se call kiya kisko gaya tha?

Rajat: Sir koi Kailash naam ka aadmi hai…

Abhi: Kailash….naam suna suna lag raha hai….are ha yaad aya…Rajat ye Anshuman ka address kisi XYZ stores ka diya gaya hai..?

Rajat: Ha sir…

ACP: Abhijeet tum jaante ho iss Kailash ko..?

Abhi: Ha sir…ye Kailash actually wahi Kaliya hai jo do saal pehle jail se riha kiya gaya tha…isne pakre jane ke baad apne gang ke baaki logo ko pakarwane me madad ki thi…gang ka boss bhi iss Kaalia…matlab iss Kailash ki wajah se hi pakra gaya tha…

ACP: To tum aur Daya ise kaise jaante ho..?

Abhi: Sir actually jis case ki mai baat kar raha hu, uss case ko jo inspector handle kar raha tha wo Daya ka dost hai…to iss case ke bare me Daya ko bhi pata tha…kuch cheezo me usne case solve karne me indirectly help bhi kiya tha…Daya Kaliya ko tabhi se janta tha…case solve karne ke baad, Kaliya ki saza kuch kam kar di gayi thi kyonki usne police ki help kit hi aur waise bhi wo gang me naya tha to uske against jyada charges nahi the….(he looked at ACP for some response but then continued when he saw that ACP was looking at him keenly..)..Sir, jail se chootne ke baad uske protection ke liye uski identity change kar di gayi thi aur uska naam Kailash rakha gaya tha…phir use Puna bhej diya gaya tha taki maamla thanda hone tak wo wahi rahe…kuch din baad wo Daya se mila tha kisi mission ke time par…usne Daya ki help ki thi wo case solve karne me…uske baad wo Daya ke sath hi Mumbai wapas aa gaya aur uske baad Daya ka khabri ban gaya…uss store me kaam bhi use Daya ne hi dilwaya tha…aur mujhe bhi ye sab usi ne bataya tha….

Shreya: Matlab sir…Daya sir abhi bhi apna network use kar rahe hai…

Abhi: Ha….iss Kailash se milna chahiye…use shayad kuch pata ho…

ACP: Usse to hum milenge hi…Rajat pehle ye batao ki Daya ne call kiya kaha se tha?

Rajat: Sir city ke outskirts pe ek area hai…kafi sunsaan ilaaka hai…koi jyada aata jaata nahi hai…wahi se call kiya gaya hai…ye dekhiye sir..(and he show him the location on the map in his i-pad)..

Abhi: Aur call kitne baje kiya gaya tha?

Rajat: Sir yahi koi aadhe ghante pehle…

ACP: Theek hai phir chalte hai wahi…Daya se milke aate hai…..Abhijeet, Freddy..tum dono tab tak Kailash se milkar aao…

Abhi: Yes sir…

ACP left along with Rajat and Shreya…Here, Abhijeet just look at them going…he understood very well that ACP sir didn't take him along because he want Abhi to stay away from Daya…he still thinks that Daya would harm him…or did he lost faith over him after he lied him in the hospital…he was in these thoughts when he felt a warm touch over his shoulder…he turned back and found Freddy standing there…

Freddy: Sir chale…

Abhi just nodded and they left from there…

**In the store…**

They entered and searched for the man…Kailash recognized them at once and he came forward and greeted them…he took permission from the store owner and moved out of the shop with them…

Kailash: Saab aap log Daya saab ke bare me puchne aye hai na..(Abhi and Freddy exchanged a glance then..)

Abhi : Ha tumhe kaise pata?

Kailash: Saab mere ko nahi pata hoga to aur kise hoga…saab, unse meri bahut dino se baat nahi hui thi par aaj kuch ghante pehle hi unka call aya tha…

Abhi(now he is excited): Kya…kya kaha usne…kisi case ke bare me bola…ya koi kaam diya tumhe…hain…

Kailash: Nahi saab…koi kaam to nahi diya par baat kuch badi hi hogi sahib..

Freddy: Kuch kaha nahi to tumhe kise pata ki baat badi hogi…

Kailash: Saab….Daya saab mere ko jab bhi call karte hai to baat kuch badi hi hoti hai…chote mote case ke liye wo mujhe nahi bolte…aaj bhi unhone call kiya to mujhe laga ki koi kaam hoga par unhone sirf itna kaha ki aaj ke baad mai unhe call na karu…

Freddy: Kya…Daya sir ne tumhe sirf ye kehne ke liye call kiya tha kit um unhe call na karo…

Kailash: Ha saab…mujhe bhi bahut ajeeb laga…bhala mai unhe bina kaam ke call kyu karunga…koi bhi kaam hota tha to wo khud hi call karte the…mai to bas tabhi call karta tha jab mujhe unko koi information dena ho…par abhi to mai unka koi kaam kar hi nai raha to mai kyu unhe call karu…

Abhi: Accha theek hai…tum jao…aur kuch pata chale to hume bata dena…(with that Kailash left..).Freddy chalo wapas bureau..

Freddy: Par sir, mujhe to samajh hi nahi aa raha ki Daya sir ne ise call kiya hi kyu…

Abhi: Par mujhe samajh aa gaya hai…Freddy, chalo aur raaste me mujhe iss case ki sari details do…shuru se abb tak ki investigation me job hi saamne aya hai..sab kuch…

Then they moved back to bureau and on their way, Freddy told him every minute details of their investigation…and Abhijeet noted down all those things mentally…When they reached parking lot of the bureau, Freddy said..

Freddy: Abhijeet Sir…ek aur cheez hai jo maine kisi ko nahi batayi hai…

Abhi: Kya?

Freddy handed over him a folded paper…Abhi was confused..so Freddy said..

Freddy(in low voice): Sir ye mujhe Daya sir ke ghar me mila tha…ghar ke ek kone me pada hua tha…

Abhi unfolded tha paper and his eyes got moist…he tried to hide his face from Freddy but he noticed that…Freddy put his hand on Abhi's shoulder and said..: Sir, mujhe bhi poora yakeen hai ki Daya sir nirdosh hai…aapko kabhi bhi kisi ki zaroorat ho to mai humesha aapke sath hu…(Abhi just nodded his head slightly and Freddy moved from there…)

After Freddy left, Abhi took out a diary from his coat…it was Daya's diary which he got through Tarika…and he opened a page in that diary and looked at that page and then at that page that he got from Freddy…and only two words came out from his mouth along with tears..: Kyu Daya?

After sometime he composed himself and entered in the bureau…

At some other corner of the city, ACP, Rajat and Shreya were tracing Daya's mobile location and following it…

Shreya: Sir…Daya sir ke mobile ka location constant hai….mobile kahi par gir to nahi gaya hai…

ACP: Rajat jaldi drive karo…aaj kisi bhi keemat me hume uss tak pahuchna hi hai…

Shreya: Are ye kya…sir Daya sir ka mobile to phir se switch off ho gaya….

ACP: Kya…phir se….koi baat nahi, isse ek baat to confirm ho gayi ki mobile uske paas hi hai…tabhi to switch off kiya hai…Rajat uske last location par hi chalo…hum kaafi kareeb hai uss jagah ke…to itni jaldi wo jyada door to nahi ja payega…uss area ke aas paas hi hoga…

After few minutes they reach there…they come out of their car and were about to move when Rajat called them from behind…

ACP: Kya hua Rajat…?

Rajat: Sir..aapko yaad hai…pichli baar jab hum uss band factory me gaye the to waha mobile sensor lagaya hua tha…ho sakta hai ki yaha bhi aisa koi equipment lagaya gaya ho…shayad isiliye Daya sir ne apna mobile switch off kar diya ho…

ACP: Ha aisa ho sakta hai…ek kaam karo, sab log apna mobile switch off kar lo…par yah ape khatra hai aur humare paas koi backup nahi hai aur na hi koi contact means…isiliye hum sab sath me hi rahenge…theek hai..

Rajat and Shreya: Yes sir…

ACP: Good…now let's move…

They switched their mobiles off and moved in the forest like area…After covering a few meters, they found that the forest area ended and after that a small village like area was there….but it was clear that the village was not resided by anybody…so it was now sure that the area must be used for some unsocial work…they proceeded with caution…they judged the whole area from a secure distance…

Rajat: Sir…sirf ek ghar ke saamne hi log dikh rahe hai…lagta hai pehra de rahe hai…shayad jo bhi ho raha hai wahi pe ho raha hai….

ACP: Ha Rajat…lagta to aisa hi hai…

Shreya: To sir hum ek sath un par attack kar de…unhe jyada time nahi milega…

ACP: Nahi Shreya…hum aisa nahi kar sakte…hume pata nahi hai ki wo kitne log hai…bhar sirf chaar ya paach hai par andar shayad jyada bhi ho…humaare paas koi backup bhi nahi hai to hum eek doosre ke liye hi backup ki tarah kaam karna hoga…(Shreya and Rajat nodded as they agreed)..Shreya ek kaam karo, telescope se dekho waha par exactly kitne log hai…

Shreya: Yes sir…(she check the area twice to confirm..)sir uss ghar ke bahar total paach log hai…aur unke siway aur koi nahi dikh raha…

ACP: OK…abb ek kaam karte hai…Rajat pehle jayega…piche ki taraf se kyonki us taraf koi khidki nazar nahi aa rahi hai…to agar koi andar se nazar rakh bhi raha hoga to uska asaani se dhyaan nahi jayega uss taraf…uske baad Rajat waha ki position clear karke hume ishara karega tab mai aur Shreya waha jayenge….mai right side se jaunga aur Shreya tum left side se jana aur raaste me jo aye use apne raaste se hata dena…par jitna ho sake utna koshish karna ki goli na chalani pade…warna andar job hi hai sab hoshiyar ho jayenge…theek hai..

Rajat and Shreya: Yes sir…

ACP: Good…then move…Rajat(and he signal Rajat to move..)

Rajat moved carefully from there and approach the cottage by continuously hiding himself behind some bushes or trees…then as his task was, he knocked down the two goons present there…he then look here and there and when he find a clear way for his team members to come, he signal them…and they too come and within a few minutes, all the five goons were on floor…they show thumbs up to each other…

ACP: Ha Rajat, andar ki positions ka kuch pata chala?

Rajat: Nahi sir…khidki bahut upar hai…niche se kuch bhi dikh pana zara mushkil hai…par sir ye piche ka darwaza to band hai aur isme ye chota sa hole bhi hai(he show them a small hole in the back side door..) yaha se shayad andar dekha ja sakta hai…

ACP try to peep in from that hole and others were just trying to listen what those people were saying….they heard one voice and immediately recognised it…yes, it was Daya…

ACP saw Daya standing with two other people who were dressed like some villagers who surely they were not…they were also some goons…they were literally shouting at each other from which it was clear that they are having some serious argument….ACP took his mobile out and video recorded all that….after that..

ACP turned back and saw Shreya and Rajat standing with shocked expressions…Seeing him they came out of their trance…

Shreya: Sir….ye Daya sir kya keh rahe the…

Rajat: Ha sir mujhe to vishwas hi nahi ho raha ki maine abhi Daya sir ko aisa bolte hue suna…

ACP: Abb humare paas ye sab sochne ka time nahi hai…hume unhe pakarna hoga…dekho andar sirf teen hi log hai…to hum unse araam se nipat sakte hai…agar koi problem hai to sirf Daya ki hai…usko pakarna itna asaan nahi hai…tum dono iss piche ke darwaze se andar jaoge aur unpar sudden attack karoge…par dhyaan rakhna sirf Daya par nahi sirf baaki ke do logo par hi attack karoge…Daya ko to mai dekh lunga…mai aage ke darwaze se jata hu …is it clear…

Rajat and Shreya nodded…then ACP moved to the front door and waited for Rajat and Shreya to do their job…On the other side, Rajat and Shreya broke into the cottage and fired at the two goons….they were stunned by the unexpected attack and were killed…Daya tried to escape from the front door but ACP's trap worked there…ACP was already waiting at the front door and as soon as Daya came there, he caught hold of him…and before Daya could understand anything, ACP put a pair of handcuffs in his hands and locked them behind him…Rajat and Shreya checked the whole house but found nothing…so the four of them left the place…ACP and Daya sat at the back seat of the car and Rajat was driving…Daya was not asked anything during the whole journey, though all of them had a hundred questions in their minds…finally they reached bureau and they entered inside…ACP was holding Daya from his arm like he was holding any criminal…Rajat and Shreya were behind him…they entered there…Abhijeet and Freddy were already present…As they heard them enter, both of them stood up to know more about the case but when they saw the scenario, they were shocked like hell...Abhi was just looking at Daya, ignoring all others…he was continuously staring at him whereas Daya looked down to avoid all those questioning gazes…specially that of Abhijeet….

**A/N: **So guys how was this? Aur surprise kaisa laga…finally aa hi gaye na Abhijeet sir…bahut manana pada wapas lane ke liye…aur aate hi itne saare jhatke lag gaye… Iss chapter me shayad kuch doubts ho sakte hai aap logo ko…so u tell me, I'll try to make them clear in the next chapter…

Aur yeh kya?abb mujhe dhamkiya milne lagi hai…ki Abhijeet ko wapas lao warna reviews nahi milenge…hain….to phir dost..yaad rakhna, meri story ka Abhijeet sirf meri baat manta hai…Tarika ji se bhi jyada…agar reviews nahi mile to phir se rest karne bhej dungi…waise bhi bechare itna stress le rahe hai…doctor se special permission lekar layi hu aap logo ke liye..:)

Aur aap me se kayi log janna chahte the na ki Tarika ko kya punishment diya Daya ne…yaar maine use bahut pucha…par usne mujhe bataya hi nahi…abb isme mai kya karu…Tarika ne jaisa mujhe bataya, maine bhi aap logo ko waisa hi bata diya…

And last but not the least, WISH YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY LOHRI AND MAKAR SANKRANTI…..

Mujhe batana zaroor ki kisne kitne patang kaati…OK…:)

Once again wish u all a happy uttarayan,..

Take care…and enjoy the day of UTTARAYAN…

DIYA…


	8. Chapter 8

ACP take Daya and make him sit on a chair near the round table and unlocked his handcuffs…everybody was feeling bad for him as they all had faith on him that he can't do anything wrong…he was sitting with his head down and was continuously staring at his fingers only…ACP stood at the opposite side of the table so that he can face him…Abhijeet was standing next to Daya…as if he was telling him that no matter what, he is there with him…always standing besides him….. ACP: To Daya batao…kyu kiya tumne ye sab…haa.. Daya(strong voice): Maine kuch nahi kiya… ACP(sarcastic): Accha accha…tumne kuch nahi kiya…(angry)..dekho humare paas idhar udhar ki baate sunne ka time nahi hai, samjhe…hume sab kuch pata chal chukka hai…abb batao, kyu kiya tumne aisa… Daya(irritated): Maine kaha na…maine kuch nahi kiya… ACP(shout badly): DAYA TUM ABHIJEET KO MAARNA KYU CHAHTE HO…(to this everybody was shocked…even Daya was shocked with such harsh behaviour of ACP and he looked at him in disbelief…) Abhi(shocked): Sir ye aap kya… ACP(cutting him): Abhijeet tum iss bare me kuch na hi bolo to accha hoga…sab kuch jaante hue bhi anjaan mat ban rahe ho tum…tum iss baat ko bhale hi na mano ki tumpar humla karne wala aur koi nahi balki Daya hai…par humare pas aur bhi saboot aur gawah hai…samjhe…(turning to Daya)..abb batao, kyu lena chahte ho Abhijeet ki jaan…ha…kya milega tumhe aisa kar ke… Daya look at ACP in anger….his eyes were red…Abhi sensed something wrong coming ahead so he tried to interfere but he was stopped him by showing his hand…he had to keep mum…while ACP tried to provoke him more… ACP: Daya…maine pucha kyu maarna chahte ho Abhijeet ko…kya haasil hoga tumhe uski maut se… Daya with same anger, looking into the eyes of ACP: SUKOON…(looks at Abhi with hatred.)Sukoon milta mujhe iski maut se…itni baar koshish ki maine isko maarne ki…par ye…(and he stops and turns his face away from him with the same hatred expression…everybody was shocked to core with such a response of Daya and that too towards Abhi…Abhijeet was having tears in his eyes…he moved a little away from others and cleared his eyes and looked up to stop his tears further…Daya started again…)..haan, maine hi ispar goli chalayi thi…(Abhi turns back and stares at him with teary eyes and do not speak a single word for the rest of the time…)..aur hospital me bhi mai uss din jaan boojh kar iske sath ruka tha, taaki mauka milte hi isko khatam kar saku…par pata nahi wo nurse kaha se aa gayi aur usne mujhe dekh liya…agar usne mujhe na dekha hota to tum me se kisi ko bhi kabhi bhi mujhpar shak nahi hota…aur mai araam se bach ke nikal jaata… Shreya(almost crying): Daya sir….sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai…please sir…hume pata hai aap kisi pressure me aisa kar rahe hai…sir please sach bata dijiye na…hum sabko aap par poora bharosa hai ki aap Abhijeet sir ke sath kabhi aisa nahi kar sakte… Daya was watching her while she spoke all this…but didn't say anything…he was just watching her…ACP interrupted them and aksed again to Daya… ACP: Abhijeet ko nuksaan pahuchakar kya fayeda tha tumhara, haa…aur kis baat ka sukoon milta tumhe use maarkar…Abhijeet to tumhara dost tha na…kitni hi baar tum dono ne ek doosre ke liye apni jaan tak daav par laga di…phir achanak ye nafrat kyu Daya… Daya: Dost (and he smiles sarcastically..)…haan, tha mera dost ye…aur tha aisa samay bhi jab mai iske liye apni jaan tak de sakta tha..(and he look above and his eyes stop on Abhijeet who was having tears in his eyes…Abhi folds his hand against his chest and stares at him without saying anything…Daya again looks down and continues…)par ye sab pehle ki baate thi…abb nahi manta mai isko apna dost…(and he again looks at Abhi who gave him a painful smile...) Abhi(with the same smile): Accha…aur wo kyu…(and he come forward and stand with his both hands supported on the table due to which his face come close to Daya' and Abhi was looking into his eyes…Daya felt little uncomfortable due to his continuous gaze…he took a deep sigh and then he too lokked into Abhi's eyes and continued..) Daya(looking into Abhi's eyes with hatred): Kyonki abb mere dil me tumhare liye pyaar nahi nafrat hai…NAFRAT…jab bhi koi case solve hota hai to uska credit kise milta hai..Abhijeet ko…..koi bada kaam hota hai to Abhijeet…case handle karna ho to Abhijeet…CID ka sabse honhaar officer Abhijeet…har jagah sirf Abhijeet Abhijeet….Daya kaun hai…koi nahi…Daya ki kya pehchaan hai…yehi ki wo ABHIJEET ka dost hai…(he says with force on Abhi's name..)..Daya ki apni to koi pehchaan hai hi nahi...aur tum to mujhe kabhi bhi apna dost samajhte hi nahi the…mai humesha hi tumhare liye sirf ek mamuli junior hi tha…humesha….dost hone ka to sirf dikhawa tha…taaki tum apna matlab nikaal sako, bas…(and he took 2-3 deep breadths…) tang aa gaya tha mai inn sab cheezo se…thak chuka tha mai…. Every person present that was unable to believe on what was happening there…they were too shocked to respond or to say something…only tears were running down their cheeks...but ACP and Abhi didn't had a single drop of tear in their eyes…after a minutes silence, ACP initiated the talk again… ACP: Vishwas nahi hota Daya ki tum ye sab bol rahe ho…kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha ki tum aisa kuch karoge…par wo gun jisse goli chali, wo tumhari to nahi thi…wo gun kaha se mili tumhe…aur wo log laun the jinse tum humesha milne jaate the…aur wo paise jo tumhare account me aye the aur jo cheque tumhare ghar me mila tha…wo unhi aadmiyo ne diya tha na.. Daya(now calm): Haa unhi logo ne diye the mujhe wo paise…isse mujhe badla o lena hi tha(said looking towards Abhi…and then back to ACP)..jab unn logo ne mujhe kaha ki wo mujhe ise maarne ke itne paise denge to maine turant unki baat maan li…mere liye to sone pe suhaaga hi gaya…aur gun bhi unhone hi diya tha to mere liye kaam aur asaan ho gaya… Abhi stood back. Took a chair and sat next to Daya… Abhi(calmly): Tum mujhe maarna chahte ho… Daya(not looking at him): HA…. Abhi: Aur meri maut se hi tumhara bala poora hoga aur tumhe sukoon bhi milega… Daya: HA… Abhi nodded and stood up…he went to his table and returned with his gun in his hand…place that in front of Daya…Daya was shocked and he looked at him trying not to show his fear on his face… Abhi: Tum mujhe dost nahi maante par mere liye to ab bhi tum hi mere sabse acche dost ho…aur agar tumhe meri maut se hi sukoon milta hai to theek hai….(pushing the gun nearer to Daya)..maar do mujhe… Daya and Abhijeet were looking at each other, conversing through silence….while all others were looking at them shocked… Abhi(strong): Daya…I said take the gun and shoot me…(Daya was still looking at him showing anger on his face but this anger was just a mask to hide his fear…he expected this when he saw Abhi moving towards his desk…Abhi saw him and understood his condition well…but he didn't want to stop…so he picked up the gun and placed it on Daya's hand…).shoot...(Daya looked at the gun and then at others who were not saying anything…this time Abhijeet shouted at the peak of his voice)..I SAID SHOOT…. As a reflex to this, Daya pulled out the gun and aimed it at Abhi…he cocked the pistol…Abhi was observing each and every expression of his…all others were shockingly watching them as nobody had the courage to speak between them…Freddy goes near ACP and request him to stop Daya…ACP nodded but didn't do anything…he wanted to observe him…Daya was breathing fast due to fear…but the mask of anger still present on his face…he place his index finger on the trigger…Abhi was only looking at him…Daya slowly pulls the trigger and a fire… The pistol in Daya's hand was lying on the floor at some distance…..ACP was standing near Daya…he pulled him by his arm and and a tight SLAP…! When Daya was about to pull the trigger when ACP came and pushed his hand due which the bullet fired hit the opposite wall and the gun fell from Daya's hand… ACP(in full anger shouted): Le jao isko yaha se aur band karo CID ke lock up me….(everybody started looking at each other and put their heads down…ACP saw this and repeated himself) kya hua…sunai nahi de raha maine kya kaha…Rajat yaha aao…(Rajat moves at once..)le jao isko mere akho ke saamne se aur lock up me band karo…(Rajat looked at ACP and then at Abhijeet who was looking at him with anger…ACP saw this and said..)Abhijeet…koi zaroorat nahi hai abb tumhe kisi ki bhi tarafdari karne ki…abb sab kuch tum apni aakho se dekh chuke ho…(turns to Rajat)..jao… Rajat looks at Daya who was looking at other side due to embarrassment…he called him slowly and then both left… Now, after this incident, everybody started losing their faith on Daya…but still, somewhere in their heart, they had the hope that everything will go fine…After sometime Rajat returned and all looked at him…Abhi didn't said anything and sat on his desk silently…he knew that after this nobody will believe him…be opened a file befor him but his mind was somewhere else…he was listening to the talks of his fellow officers…they were discussing about Daya and his attitude towards Abhijeet…but everything has a limit…at one point Abhi's damn of tolerance failed to support him and he stood up in jerk and threw the file in hand hard on the table…this bought everyone's attention…he moved to them… Abhi(angry): kya laga rakha hai ye sab…hain….koi kaam nahi hai tum sabke paas…jao jakar apna kaam karo sab log…yaha gappe ladane nahi aate ho tum log, samjhe…(nobody said anything and moved to their respective desks…Lisening to so much noise, ACP also came out of his cabin…he had listened everything…) ACP: Abhijeet…inn sab pe chillane ka koi fayeda nahi hai…(stops for a few seconds…)..itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi tumhe sirf wohi sahi lagta hai… Abhi: Ha sir lagta hai mujhe wo sahi…kyoki wo sahi hai…mujhe pata hai… Rajat: Par sir unhone aap par goli chalayi thi…aapko bhi pata hai..phir bhi… Abhi come close to him and show him finger…and say in strong tone…: Rajat, ek baar mere saamne Daya ke khilaaf kuch bola hai…par aage se dhyaan rakhna….(put his finger down…move another side but turn back and say)..aur ek baat humesha yaad rakhna…goli chalana to bahut chhoti baat hai…Daya agar Abhijeet ki jaan bhi le leta hai na to bhi samajhna ki usme Abhijeet ki hi bhalayi hai…(ACP somewhere felt proud of his sons…but didn't show this…he turned to ACP and…)sir mujhe use milna hai… A/N: Accha maanti hu ki short hai but kaam chala lo yaar…to kya lagta hai aage kya hoga…? N ya , humesha ki tarah mujhe support krte rehna ok..thnkz for ur support n iss baar bhi review krna.. Bye and gud ni8 DIYA… 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **no time wasting...bas ek sawaal...yaha kitne log mujhe maarne ke liye dande lekar aye hai...please maarna mat yaar...warna story to aap logo ko pata hi nahi chalegi na...wo to sirf mujhe hi pata hai...hahaha..._with evil smile..._

ok now read the story...

HAVE A HAPPY READING...

Abhi: Sir mujhe usse milna hai…

ACP: Nahi…tum nahi mil sakte…

Abhi: Kyu nahi mil sakta mai usse…aap to use criminal maante hai na…to mai bhi ek Cid officer hu…to kyu nahi mil sakta mai usse…(he was trying his best not to show his anger in front of his senior but was failing at every second…)

ACP: Ha…manta hu mai use criminal kyonki humare paas saboot hai…aur tum isiliye nahi mil sakte usse kyonki tum iss waqt sirf uske dost ho…ek CID officer nahi…aur mujhe lagta nahi hai ki tum iss case me kabhi aise soch bhi paoge…warna sab kuch saaf hone ke baad bhi tumhe uss par hi yakeen hai…use gun tumne isiliye di thi na, taaki uska reaction dekh sako…(teasing) to dekh liya uska reaction…phirse goli chalane waala tha wo…par tumhare aankho par to jaise Daya naam ki patti bandhi hai…sab kuch saaf hote hue bhi kuch nahi dikh raha hai tumhe…

Abhi(pleading tone): Sir please…aap baat ko samajh nahi pa rahe hai…sir, mera usse milna bahut zaroori hai…warna..(and he stops..)

ACP: Warna…warna kya…ruk kyu gaye…

Abhi(strong and angry): Warna jo galti aapse paach saal pehle hui thi wo phirse na ho jaye….

ACP and all were shocked with the mention of that topic by Abhijeet…everybody knew that ACP didn't believe Daya in the Rocky case and Abhi was angry on him because of what happened as a result of that…but he never said a word about that in front of him…but now…he was directly blaming him for all that happened…

ACP(amazed): Abhijeet…ye tum keh rahe ho…tumhe acche tarike se pata hai ki uss case me kaise situations the….phir bhi…

Abhi: I'm sorry sir…mai kabhi ye baat aapke samne nahi karna chahta tha par…(he stops for a second..and then continue again after a sigh..)..sir jaise paach saal pehle aap log dhoka kha gaye the waise iss baar bhi to ho sakta hai na…aapko sachme lagta hai ki Daya…humara Daya aisa karega…mujhe maarna chahega…sir koi baat to zaroor hai…ek baar mai usse akele me mil u to mai usse zaroor pata laga sakta hu sir…please sir..bas ek baar aap mujhe permission de dijiye…

ACP: Sahi kaha Abhijeet..(Abhijeet relieved a bit as he thinks ACP understands him..ACP continued..)..humara Daya aisa kabhi bhi nahi kar sakta…par ye Daya zaroor kar sakta hai…(Abhi was shocked but soon he understood that no one is going to believe him after what Daya did in the bureau…)

Abhi wanted to say something but then he stopped after realising that it's of no use, he left after giving everybody a look….He went out of the building and went to the parking…sat in his car and drove out of the bureau entrance…here ACP was watching him from the corridor window…when he saw that he has left, he also went back…After finishing their works, they all left for their respective homes…but their was someone among them who was not in mood to stay at home but he had some other plans in his mind…he, after leaving the bureau went straight to a cafeteria opposite to the bureau building after parking his car at a save distance where nobody will spot it…he sat their for quite a long time and kept an eye on the bureau gate…as the café was exactly opposite to the bureau gate, he could easily see the persons leaving…when he was sure that all of them has left, he came out of the café and went to the backside of the building…he knew that there were no security person at that side and only one camera was present there…he was well aware of the position of that camera, so, he escaped its view with ease…then he looked up at a certain room which was one of these few rooms whose lights were still on…otherwise, no one stays there at this hour of night…he suddenly heard some sound and understood that the guard is coming for the night's last round of the building before change of shift…the man used this chance to move on with his plan…the guard came from the left side of the building and he man moved towards the main entrance from the right side…and when the guard was at the back of the building, he entered the bureau building…he was continuously looking down to avoid security cameras…finally, after a trial of twenty minutes he reached a room…it was password locked but it wasn't a big matter for him…he opened the lock and entered inside…there was a small room and it had another door at the opposite wall which leaded to a second room…he looked back for once to assure that he is alone and then slightly opened that door…but before entering he went back and checked the computer which was kept on a table…it was attached to the camera inside that second room…but it had certain mechanism that the camera turns off as soon as the door of that room is opened…and as the door was opened now, so the computer screen was showing blank…when he was satisfied, he entered the room…this was the CID lockup…the room was lit by a dim light…and half of the room was separated by iron bars…the person kept standing there for a few minutes and he was only looking at the person sitting behind the bars…he wasn't aware of his presence…just sitting on floor with his head supported on his knees…the man moved ahead and unlocked the lockup and opened it…the sound of that iron gate opening attracted the attention of the man inside…he looked up and stood up and looked at him with teary eyes…he wasn't surprised at all like he was expecting him there…with much effort, he managed to control his tears and speak…

But he could only say one word: ABHI…..(his sound was not more than a whisper but it showed his satisfaction on seeing him..)

Abhi was also having tears but he fought them back and showed his anger…

Abhi(with tears and anger): Kya Abhi…ha…kya Abhi….mar gaya Abhi…(he thinks something and turns back and say)..tum bhi to yahi chahte ho….

Daya immediately protest..: Abhi please yaar….tum to aisa mat bolo na…please…mai sabka gussa bardasht kar sakta hu par uske liye bhi mujhe tumhare support ki zaroorat hai yaar…

Abhi: Kyu…meri kya zaroorat hai tumhe…jab mai waha sabke saamne keh raha tha ki Daya please sach bata do…tab to tum cheekh cheekh ke keh rahe the ki mai tumhara dushman hu…ha….abb achanak tumhe meri zaroorat kaise parne lagi…

Daya(now he was crying): Abhi nahi….yaar ye sach nahi hai…tum to samajhte ho na yaar mujhe….maine jo kuch bhi kiya wo sab majboori me kiya hai…Abhi mai kabhi sapne me bhi tumhe nuksaan pahuchane ke bare me nahi soch sakta…aur tum jaante ho ye baat…

Abhi: Ha…jaanta hu mai…par yehi baat tum sabke samne bhi to keh sakte the na…(stops for a second..)…yaar kyu kar rahe ho tum ye sab apne sath hain….kyu..

Daya(helpless): Yaar…wo log mujhse ye sab karwa rahe hai…aur mai majboor hu yaar…chah kar bhi kuch nahi kar pa raha mai….kya karu mai yaar…kya karu….mujhe kuch nahi samjh aa raha hai….mai thak gaya hu yaar…thak gaya hu mai inn sab se…tumhare sath mai….(he stops and) mai ye sab aur nahi kar sakta tha…isiliye..

Abhi(cut him in anger): Isiliye jaan boojh kar giraftaar ho gaye…(Daya looks down…)..yaar tum bach sakte the na…agar tum chahte to koi nahi pakar sakta tha tumhe…aur mera kya hai…mujhe kuch nahi hota yaar…tumne apne aap ko bahut buri tarah fasa liya hai yaar…pata nahi ye sab kaise sambhalunga mai…ACP sir to baat sunne ko tayar hi nahi hai…samajh nahi aa raha abb kaise ye sab theek karu….(he thinks for a second..and say)..waise hua kyat tha jo tumhe ye sab karna para…

Daya: Yaar wo…jis din hum resort ke liye nikalne wale the, usse kareeb do din pehle mujhe ek unknown number se call aya…usne mujhse kaha ki tumhari jaan khatre me hai…mujhe laga koi mazaak kar raha hai..maine itna seriously nahi liya kyonki uss waqt tum mere sath hi the…maine call kaat diya…uske baad mujhe wo call nahi aya…phir jis din hum nikalne wale the, uss din bureau me bhi mujhe usi number se call aya tha…

Abhi remembered that call : Ha ha yaad hai mujhe…phir…kya kaha usne…

Daya: Usne phir wahi baat ki…par iss baar mere phone rakhte hi mere mobile pe bank se message aya ki mere bank account me kisi ne bahut saare paise transfer kara diye hai…uske baad mujhe phir ek call aya par dusre number se…usne mujhe dhamki di ki mai kisi ko na batau warna wo tumhari jaan le lega…isiliye mai kisi ko bina kuch bataye hi nikal gaya…maine sabse pehle bank me jakar us amount transfer ke bare me pata lagaya to mujhe pata chal gaya ki wo amount kis account se transfer karaya gaya tha…maine pata lagaya aur uss bank me pahuch jaha ka ye account tha to pata chala ki last transaction ke baad wo account close kara diya gaya tha…tab mujhe laga ki baat sachme serious hai…maine uss number ko trace kiya jisse mujhe calls aate the to pata chala ki wo city ke outskirts pe situated ek old factory area ka landline number hai…mai waha gaya to waha kuch awaaze aane lagi aur kuch logo ne mujhe gher liya…waha shayad mobile detector lagaya hua tha isiliye mere aate hi wo sounds produce huye…

Abhi: To tumne unka saamna nahi kiya.? Chupchap chale gaye unke sath?

Daya: Nahi yaar…chahta to mai unko wahi maar sakta tha…aur mai apni gun nikaalne hi wala tha ki unme se ek aadmi ne mujhe unke sath chalne ko kaha…maine uski awaaz pehchaan li…wo wohi phone calls wala aadmi tha…tumhari jaan ka sawaal tha to mai risk nahi lena chahta tha…

Abhi: Kya…tumne meri wajah se apne aap ko phasa liya…yaar Daya tum…

Daya: Maine kuch galat nahi kiya Abhi…tum meri jagah hote to kya karte…

Abhi: Accha…choro wo sab…ye batao phir kya hua…

Daya: Phir mai unke sath andar gaya…aur unhone mujhse kaha ki mai tumhe maar du…miane saaf mana kar diya…phir unhone mujhe ek video clip dikhayi…(now his voice starts choking due to tears..)use dekhkar mai dar gaya tha Abhi…bahut dar gaya tha…aur isiliye mai majboor ho gaya unki baat manne pe…(Abhi just started his sentence as he wanted to ask him what that video clip was all about but he was cut by Daya…Abhi suspected something wrong as it was clear that Daya was avoiding any query about that clip…Daya continued..)..mai isiliye uss din tumhare ghar late gaya tha taaki mere nikalte hi tumhe resque karne ke liye humaari team waha pahuch jaye…(this time his voice completely stopped and he started crying as he remembered that incident…Abhijeet also had tears but at that time he had to have control over his emotions as his priority was to save Daya from the trap…so he seized the chance and said..)

Abhi: Tumne tab jaan boojh kar mujhe dil se door goli maari kyoki usse mujhe koi khatra nahi tha…late aye taaki CID team waha sahi time par pahuch jaye…aur hospital me bhi tumhe pata tha ki mask utarte hi meri condition to bigregi par ICU ka alarm bajega aur doctors mujhe turant attend karenge….aur jaha tak mai tumhe jaanta hu tum jaan boojh kar hi uss nurse ko dikhe hoge taaki tumhare khilaaf gawahi mil jaye aur tumhe aarrest kar liya jaye…haina..

Daya: Ha…kyoki mere se aur nahi ho raha tha ye sab…baar baar tumhare sath aisa karna….tumse jyada dard to mujhe hota tha…jab maine tum par goli chalayi, tab tumhari aankhon me kitne sawaal the…mai kabhi nahi bhul sakta wo sab…aur Abhi agar hospital me tumne mujhe support nahi kiya hota to mai kabhi bhi wo nahi kar pata…mai to waise hi haar raha tha…tumpe goli chalane ke baad mai hi tootne laga tha…par unn logo ki har waqt mujhpar nazar thi…isiliye…

Abhi :Mai samajhta hu Daya…tum kabhi mera bura nahi chahoge…par Daya tumne bataya nahi ki uss video me…

Daya: Abhi please….please abhi uske bare me kuch mat pucho…mai tumse jhooth nahi bolna chahta aur sach mai abhi batana nahi chahta…samay aane par mai khud hi bata dunga…I promise…par abhi nahi yaar…ek baar ye case khatam ho jaye..phir sab kuch bata dunga…

Abhi: Theek hai…par tumne bureau me bhi kyu jhooth kyu bola…yaha tumpar kaun nazar rakh raha tha…waha to sach bata sakte the na…

Daya: Nahi Abhi…wo log har samay mujhpar nazar rakh rahe hai…bureau me bhi bugs lagaya huye hai…aur humaari har harkat pe kisi ki nazar hai…

Abhi: Par wo log to encounter me mare gaye…abb kis baat ka dar…

Daya: Nahi…jo log mare gaye hai…wo to sirf iss khel ka ek chota sa hissa hai…asli mastermind to koi aur hi hai, jo abb bhi humse bacha hua hai aur iss poore khel ko anjaam de raha hai…aur mujhe lagta hai ki ye hum dono se hi bahut nafrat karta hai…isiliye humse badla lena chahta hai…(Abhi nods..)..Par Abhi ek baat puchu..

Abhi: Kya..?

Daya: Yaar maine to tumpe ek hi (he looks down and lowers his voice..)..ek hi goli chalyi thi to phir wo doosri goli…wok aha se ayi..

Abhi: Sabse pehle to Daya tum apne dil se ye baat nikaal do ki tumne kuch galat kiya hai…agar tum mujhpe goli nahi chalate, wo log to phir bhi mujhe maar hi dete na…tumhari wajah se to mai aaj zinda hu…aur rahi baat uss goli ki to wo to mujhe bhi nahi pata…mai to tumhare jaane se pehle hi behosh ho gaya tha…

Daya: Yaar Abhi…I'm sorry yaar…mai khud ko to kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga par please tum mujhe maaf kar dena…

Abhi: Yaar Daya…maine abhi tujhse kya kaha…ha….jo bhi hua usme teri koi galti nahi thi…samjha tu…(tears fall down from Daya's eyes..Abhi see that…)..are ye kya…ha…tu ro raha hai….chal yaha aa..(and he takes him in a tight hug…both sooth themselves in that hug and after sometime Abhi leave form there…)

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys for making you all wait for this long everytime…but I'm helpless…my schedule doesn't allow me to spend time on my story…I only write on week ends and thus you'll have to wait for this long….most probably everytime…sorry to say that…but that's the truth…mai jaldi update nahi kar paungi…maine bahut koshish kit hi par possible nahi hua…so guys, please bear it…n I hope you'll understand my problem also…sorry once again…

Duo my life & Kaanchi: Tum dono ki jugalbandi to mere liye khatarnaak saabit ho rahi hai…and duo my life, 2nd dhamki ha…aur abb tumne apni team banana shuru kar di…mere khilaaf plotting karne lage ha…accha phir se sorry bolti hu…but understand na yaar…nahi ho pata jaldi…I really tried..ayi shapath..:)

R &R: Tumhari toffey to nahi mili…but I hope iss baar bhi review mil jaye…n thnx for d review…

Guest, Kaanchi, Zoya, Bint-e-Abid and all those who are angry with me…SORRY…_with a sweet puppy face…_.abb to maaf kar do na yaar…par mai bhi pehle se aap logo ko warn kar deti hu ki nxt time bhi late hoga…abb mai bhaag rahi hu warna aap log apna gussa na nikaal lo mujh par…

shilpam59, KiaMehra, The Dark Drummer, jyoti, Poonum, GD, NainaCID and all those who read and reviewed the last chapter…thanks a lot…

Now good bye again…

Take care….aur jyada gussa mat karna..ok! :)

DIYA…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **First of all, I'm very sorry…I know I had promised to update on weekends and believe me, I was ready with it, but my net didn't connect…and Duo my life, thanks dear, for telling everyone about this and most importantly for frightening my net…hahaha…it is now working good…and that too a day after your dhamki to my net…thanks dear…

Now, here is the next chapter…I hope you will enjoy this…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Abhi was sitting on the bed in his room with closed eyes, resting his head on the backrest…he was in deep thoughts…though he was happy that Daya told him the truth and now he knew the reason behind all that Daya did, but still he was worried…he was feeling that there was something worse that Daya was still hiding from him…

Abhi(thinking): ye Daya zaroor mujhse kuch chupa raha hai…sirf ek dhamki ki wajah se wo aisa kadam to nhi utha sakta…pehle bhi to kitni baar aisi dhamkiya aati rahi hai…phir iss baar aisa kya ho gaya ki Daya ne aisa kadam uthaya…(something strike his mind ..) kahi wo video clip…uski wajah se to wo ye sab nahi kar raha hai…par aisa kyat ha uss clip me ki Daya itna darr gaya… uske bare me bolte waqt bhi to kitna dara hua lag raha tha…par job hi hai mujhe to bata sakta tha na….par nahi..mujhse bhi chupa raha hai…kahi mujhse related hi to kuch nahi tha…shayad tabhi muhse chupa raha ho…par phir bhi…har baat to batata hai…iss baar ho kya gaya hai ise…ek ke baad ek aise kadam uthaye ja raha hai jisse use nuksaan pahuch rahe hai…aur wajah bata raha hai, meri jaan ki dhamkiya…ye bhi koi baat hui bhala….(he thinks something and takes out that paper and diary which was found from Daya's home…he opens it and tears come in his eyes..)..pata nahi aur kya kya chupa rakha hai isne apne dil me…kuch batane ko tayar bhi nahi hai…sab kuch akele hi sahe ja raha hai…Daya yaar tu duniya se apne dard chupa sakta hai…par apne dodt se nahi…tu chahe kitni bhi koshish kar le par mai jaanta hu kit u iss waqt kis condition se guzar raha hai…

Abhi took that paper which was actually a blank paper which had a few ink pen dots on the top left corner of it, from that it can be said that someone tryied to write something on it but left it….but Abhi's eyes were not looking at those spots…his eyes were focussed on the lower half of the paper which was damaged due to water drops on it….actually they were the drops of tear that must have rolled down Daya's cheeks while he tried to write something on that paper…

Abhi(thinking): bolna chahta tha par phir bhi chup reh gaya…Daya yaar…kuch to ishaara deta na…agar paper pe likhne wala tha apni dil ki baat to likh deta na…kyu aise ghut ghut ke jee raha hai…(looking aat those tear drops)itna roya tu uss din par phir bhi mere paas nahi aya…akele hi sehta raha…yaar, aisi kaun si baat hai jo tu mujhe tak nahi bata sakta….(and a few drops of tear rolled down from his eyes and fell on that paper where Daya's tears were also present…)

Then Abhi opened that diary and took out a certain page in it…

**23 October, 2013…**_it read.._

**Aaj ka din to har saal special hota hai…mere liye to mere birthday se bhi special hota hai ye din…aakhir aaj mere bhai ka birthday jo hai….Aaj kitna maza aya…Abhi kitna khush tha…aur jab maine us ke muh par cake lagaya to uski shakal to dekhne layak thi…par asli maza to tab aya jab Abhi ke sath mere ghar par humne har saal ki tarah poori raat jagkar baate ki… pata nahi kaha kaha se aise ideas le aata hai Abhi…ye puri raat jagran ka idea bhi to usi ne diya tha kayi saal pehle…aur tab se ye humara tradition hi ban gaya….ki uske birthday pe hum saari raat jagkar masti karenge…aur agle din bureau late pahuchkar ACP sir se daat khayenge...**( a smile crept Abhi's lips on reading this)…**Mujhe bhi pata tha ki agle din daat paregi par koi baat nahi…Abhi ko uske birthday party se jyada khushi to isi me milti hai…aur jab wo humare CID ke puraane kisse yaad karke khush hota hai to uske chehre ki wo khushi dekhne ke liye to mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu…aakhir iss cute si smile ki wajah se hi to mujhe apni ek cute si bhabhi mil gayi ;p** (Abhi was now smiling broadly…he turned the page and seeing it his eyes were wide open…there a picture was sticked which was taken on his birthday in which his face was fully covered with cake and a cherry was beautifully placed on his nose above the white crème…and the picture had a caption, 'Mr. Cake'…)

If it were any other time, he would have burst out laughing, but this time was different….now, even the slightest memory of Daya was making him sad…but still the diary made him smile a bit and it helped him regain his energy to fight all to save his buddy…he turned another few pages and co-incidently, this time, it was the day of Daya's birthday…he started reading it…

**Aaj to sach me mai darr hi gaya tha…mujhe to sach me laga ki Abhi ka transfer ho gaya hai...Sach me..ye Abhi bhi na…kabhi kabhi bilkul bacho jaisa behave karta hai…jab mai use daat raha tha, to kaise baccho ki tarah jakar ACP sir ke peeche chup gaya…use aise dekhke itni hasi aa rahi thi par maza bhi to aa raha tha…uske complaints…my God…koi kahega ki wo ek CID officer hai…waise ek baat to achi ho gayi…mere gussa dikhane ki wajah se mai Abhi ke hatho se** **bach gaya…warna iss baar wo pakka mujhse apne birthday ka badla leta aur mujhe apni tarah 'Mr. Cake' bana deta…aur aaj usse ye keh t diya ki mai usse gussa ho jaunga, par ye shart to Abhijeet hi jeetega..kyoki mai aisa kabhi kar hi nahi sakta…pehli baar koi shart haar raha hu, wo bhi Abhi ki wajah se…badla to lekar rahenge…dekhte hai kya karna hai…ek ek baat ka badla lunga mai…mujhe poore din pareshaan kiya na tumne…abb dekhna tum…**

Abhi(to himself in tears): Badla to tu le raha hai Daya…bahut ache se le raha hai…

He opened another random page of the diary and it was the day…the day which brought that storm in their life and left everything haphazard…

**30 December, 2013…**

**I killed him…**

**I ended everything…**

**It's all over…**

Abhi was now unable to control over himself…he burst out crying…he knew very well what Daya meant while writing these three line…but still he couldn't show it to anyone because they will take it the wrong way….after sometime he calmed down and now he seriously focused on the case keeping aside all his emotions….

Abhi: Mai ye sab akele kaise kar paunga…mujhe kisi se to help leni hi hogi…par sab to Daya ke khilaaf hai….(then he remembered something and…)are ha…ye mere dimaag se kaise nikal gaya…Tarika…wo zaroor meri madad karegi…then he took his mobile and dialled her number…

Tarika: Hello…Abhijeet…

Abhi: Ha Tarika….mujhe tumse milna hai…tum kab free hoti ho…

Tarika(concerned): Kya baat hai…sab theek hai na…

Abhi: Tarika tum ache se janti ho kya baat hai…par abhi wo sab choro, mujhe ye batao ki tum free kab hoti ho?

Tarika: Abhijeet…agar baat zaroori hai to abhi mil sakti hu…

Abhi(hesitating): Tarika…iss waqt…raat bahut ho rahi hai…tum…

Tarika(cut him): Mujhe pata hai tum kis bare me baat karna chahte ho…aur mai bhi yehi chahti hu ki ye sab jald se jald khatam ho jaye….bolo kaha milna hai…

Abhi took a sigh and: Theek hai Tarika…to phir wahi pe milte hai…

Tarika: OK…Mai adhe ghante me pahuchti hu…

Abhi: hmmm…thank you Tarika…(and he cut the call and get ready to meet her..)

Both left to their destination which was a cafeteria near the beach…Abhi was the first to reach there and he stood in the balcony of the café from where the sea site could clearly be seen…cool wind was blowing from the sea due to which his hair was waving in air just like the sea waves…Tarika entered after sometime and straight went to the balcony…she stopped at the door which opend outside to balcony and looked at him…he was standing with support of the railing and was in deep thought…Tarika went over to him and softly placed a hand over his shoulder…he immediately turned back…he was very calm…not crying or having tears at all as Tarika was expecting him…but still she knew he was sad…both stood for a few seconds without speaking anything…they were just looking at each other…Abhi was thinking how to start the conversation as he never wanted to drag he into such things…he always tried to keep her much away from the criminal world…but now, he was doing this…on the other hand, Tarika wanted him to open up comfortably before her as she knew very well what he was undergoing…but when she found only silence, she decided to start the conversation…but just then, Abhi started..

Abhi(still hesitating): Tarika…(and again he stop and turn back to face the sea and looked up…he didn't want to let his emotions work over his strength…)

Tarika noticed this well, so this time she spoke..

Tarika: Abhijeet…Daya se mil liye…kya kaha usne…kuch bataya…(Abhi turned to her and looked at her in amazement…Tarika smiled a bit on this and added)..itna to janti hi hu mai tum dono ko…(this time Abhi smiled and felt proud of her…)

Abhi: Haan…gaya tha mai milne usse….aur baat bhi hui….

And he told her everything Daya told him….

Tarika(calm but strong): Mujhe kya karna hai?(this was the second shock for Abhi…how did she know what he wanted from her…)

Abhi(shocked): Tumhe kaise pata ki maine tumhe kyu bulaya hai…

Tarika smiled on his innocent expression and said: Maine kaha na Abhijeet…mujhe pata chal jata hai…abb aage ka kya socha hai…aur mujhe kya karna hoga?

Abhi: Tum…tum pakka help karogi meri….tumhe abb bhi vishwas hai Daya par…

Tarika(in some anger): Abhi…Daya mera bhi dost hai…aur mujhe bhi uss par utna hi bharosa hai jitna ki tumhe….(stops for a second, and then continue)..aur Abhi, mujhe uspar yakeen hai tabhi to maine pehle bhi iss case me tumhari help kit hi na use bachane me…tumhare hi kehne pe maine wo diary unn tak nahi pahuchne di aur tumhare hi kehne pe maine tumhare ghar ka ek window khol diya…taaki tumhari banayi hui story pe koi shak na kare aur Daya bach jaye…

Abhi: Haan Tarika…mai janta hu…and I'm sorry…maine to bas aise hi keh diya…sab log uske khilaaf bol rahe the to….

Tarika: To tumhe laga ki mai bhi…(consoling)Abhijeet…mai humesha tumhare sath hu…aur jispar tum bharosa kar rahe ho wo kabhi galat ho hi nahi sakta…

Abhi: Thanks Tarika…mujhpar bharosa karne ke liye…aur mujhe humesha tumhare sath ki zaroorat paregi….(he takes a sigh and then..) Tarika , mai kabhi tumhe inn sab cheezo me nahi laana chahta tha par…

Tarika : Its ok Abhijeet…tum bas iss case par dhyaan do…baaki sab theek ho jayega….waise Abhijeet, tumhe kya lagta hai…(and then to divert his mind, she said in a serious tone)kya ho sakta hai uss video me…

Abhi(now serious): Pata nahi….koi hint bhi nahi diya…(Tarika smiled a bit as her plan worked and again wore a serious expression)..par mujhe lagta hai shayad kuch mujhse ya phir team se related kuch hai….waise jyada chances to issi ke hai ki ye kuch aisi cheez hai jo ki mujhse related hai aur shayad mujhe hurt kar sakti hai…

Tarika: hmmm….ho sakta hai…wais eek baat batau…maine abhi tak kisi ko nahi batayi…

Abhi: Kya…

Tarika: Wo…Daya ki diary pe kuch laga hua mila tha na….jab ACP sir ne pucha to maine unse kaha ki koi ghar ki hi cheez lag gayi hai….par wo ghar ki koi cheez nahi thi…ye to mujhe dekh kar hi pata chal gaya tha…

Abhi: Kya…tumne jhoot bola….(and he make face as 'kya baat hai')..waise tha kya wo…

Tarika: Abhi tak pata nahi chala…mai test karne hi lagi thi ki Salunkhe sir aa gaye….to maine wo chupa diya…baadme wo sample kharaab ho gaya kyuki usme already chemicals mila diye the maine…(Abhi slapped his forehead…and started smiling…Tarika saw this and in anger..)Abhi haso mat samjhe…maine to sirf ek test tube chupaya tha…tum to khud hi chupte chupaate gaye the Daya se milne…aur maine jo bhi kiya apne dost ke liye kiya…tumhare liye nahi…

Abhi(sarcastically): Acha ji….

Tarika: Haanji…

Both wanted to refresh each other's mood and cheer themselves up…so they were having some light moments, just to drive all the tension away for the moment…so that they can use that energy to face any problem in the coming future, which they knew would be coming for sure after the step they are going to take…

After sometime, Abhi told her to leave as its too dark and before leaving, she made him promise to tell everything about this case …Abhi dropped her home…she got out of the car and was moving inside the gate when Abhi called her from behind…

Abhi: Tarika…

Tarika turns back: Ha Abhijeet…

Abhi: Thanks…(and he smiles to her..)

Tarika: Shaam se chaar paach baar bol chuke ho….case khatam hote hote to tumhare 'thanks' se mera ghar bhar jayega…

Abhi laughs lightly and looks her for a moment and then say: Bye…

Tarika: Bye…aur abb jaldi jao warna jaane se pehle wapas hi bolne ka time aa jayega…kal milna hai na wapas…

Abhi(teasing her): Wo to aapse roz hi milna hai Tarika ji…(Tarika blushed a bit and Abhi drove away to his home)

Now both had new hopes in their mind and heart…and they both were thinking of what they will do next….and with these thoughts, both spent the whole night…trying to boost themselves up with each other's support…waiting for the next morning…

A/N: Chalo, finally ye chapter bhi complete ho hi gaya…iss chapter me story to aage nahi barhi but pichle chapters ke kuch cheeze clear karni thi(if u still remember what things were left without clearing them, u'll probably find the answer here..)…next chapter se wapas ye story emotional se investigative track par aa jayegi…so be prepared for that…aur iss baar mujhe bhi preparation ki zaroorat hai kyuki aage kya hoga iska idea iss baar mujhe bhi nahi hai..hahaha…

And I'm so happy ki abb atleast kuch logo ka gussa to kam hua…

GD: Na Na….kuch negatively nahi le rahi…but I hope u'll keep on suggesting me in future also… Solid reason bhi mil jayega…and it wasn't a murder attempt..had he not shoot him, they must have killed him…and plz plz, don't kill me…(awww…save me everyone…)hahaha…and yes, I don't actually know much about banking…so I kept that side short…par investigation me important part hota hai isiliye thora sa to dikhana hi para…baaki mujhe nahi lagta ki personal accounts ki transaction details office me jati hai…aur jati hai to bhi pata nahi…so, inn cheezo me kuch baate galat ho sakti hai…uske liye I'm sorry…I really don't have much idea about it all…and yes, sorry for disappointing u…this time I worked harder with my homework…batana kaisa hai…:)

Duo My Life: Dear, I hope iss chapter ko parhke aapka thora sa doubt clear ho gaya ho ki Daya ne aisa kyu kia…and yes, thanks for no deal after a long time…;p

Jyoti: Arre bas bas…aur kuch mat pheko…mai catch bahut acha karti hu…hahaha…and thanks dear for ur review…

cid lovers: I can't show Abhijeet entering there again and again…so duo moments to possible nahi hai…but I tried to show something related through that diary part….i hope aap logo ko pasand aya ho…n yes, thanks for reviewing..

Bint-e-Abid, poonum, KiaMehra, The Dark Drummer, NainaCID, kkkloveu, kaanchi, Zoya, Krittika, Guest, r and r…thanks everyone for your support which I'll need in future as well…and I hope I'll get that…:)

Guys, abb maine apna homework complete karke submit kar diya hai…abb aap logo ki baari…jaldi se apna homework shuru kar do…mai kal check karungi…:)…sab apna homework mere reviews me submit karenge…OK children…

Now, good bye and good night…Abhi aur Tarika sone lage hai…abb mai bhi chalti hu…aap logo ka homework ho jaye to aap sab bhi chale jana…

Ba-bye…

DIYA…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Bahut dino se serious cheeze likh rahi hu…to socha refreshment ke liye thora change kar lu…hope you don't mind…

Now here's the update…enjoy…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

The next morning arrived…Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again tightly and covered his eyes with his eyes…the golden rays of sun were directly falling on his face as he was sitting on the chair placed in the balcony..he had slept there only the previous night…he somehow adjusted his eyes with the surroundings and then tried to get up but he feels a pain in his neck and limbs…he let out a painful sigh…and with a second try he stood up…

Abhi(to himself): Kya yaar Abhijeet…yahi so gaye apni soch me doobe doobe….itne hi gehri soch me doobne tha to kam se kam bed par letkar hi doobte….abb gardan to hil nahi rahi, case pe kya kaam karoge...(he started getting ready to move out…all the while talking to himself…)..abb kya karu iss case me…kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha…(he was now dressed in formals and moved to kitchen..)..Daya hota to kuch idea bhi de deta…par yaha to sabse badi problem hi wo bana hua hai..itna pucha par sahab kuch bata hi nahi rahe theek se…(he kept the plate with bread on the kitchen slab and started eating there only…just when he was about to cut the bread with knife…he stopped and looked at it keenly…)..wo job hi hai jiski wajah se Daya aaj iss halat me hai…wo agar iss waqt mere saamne hota to sachme use bread samajh ke kha jata…(and he pierced the knife into the bread in full anger as if it was that culprit…)

Voice: Abhijeet, tum use khaoge to tumhe indigestion ho jayegi…

Abhi turned back shocked with the presence of someone inside the house…

Abhi(shocked): Tarika…tum…yaha...andar kaise ayi…

Tarika: Darwaza tod ke…

Abhi( while turning back to his breakfast): Very funny…

Tarika: Are..tum hi se to sikha hai…

Abhi: Mai darwaza todta nahi hu…(he said with his mouth full of bread making his voice unclear…Tarika giggled on this…Abhijeet swallowed the stuff in his mouth in a second and spoke with a fake anger)..kya…hein….itni hasi kis baat pea a rahi hai haa….

Tarika now was unable to control and she burst out laughing…Abhi looked at her for a second and he too burst in laughter…don't know after how many days he was laughing like that…Tarika had stopped and was now looking at him with a smile…after a few minutes, Abhi realised that and he too stopped laughing…he again turned back towards the slab…

Abhi: Coffee…?

Tarika(acting as if she is amazed): Tum banaoge…?

Abhi(annoyed): Tarika ji…iss ghar me na sab kuch mai hi banata hu…

Tarika(with teasing smile): Achha? Mujhe to laga sab kuch uss restaurant se hi aata hai…

Now Abhijeet understood which incident Tarika was indicating…He nodded as he understand and smiled a bit…he then turned on the gas stove and started preparing coffee…

Abhi(deeply engulfed in his task): Waise tumne bataya nahi…

Tarika(confused): Kya…?

Abhi: Are yehi kit um andar kaise ayi…

Tarika: Bataya to…darwaza tod ke…

Abhi: yaar please sahi se batao na…

Tarika(bit serious): Darwaza khula tha Abhijeet…

Abhi(turning to her): Mazaak mat karo…mai kabhi aisa nahi karta…aur kal bhi maine….(he stops as he remember last night's incident…he was so much in his own thoughts that he forgot to lock the door, nor did he checked it at night…as he remembered all those things about Daya again covered his mind and his face became sad…he let out a small sigh and returned to his work…)

Tarika who was noticing all this now spoke up: Abhijeet…I know tum Daya ko lekar pareshaan ho…par iska matlab ye to nahi ki tum khud ko lakar aise laparwah ho jao…tumhe pata hai na ki wo log tumhe maarna chahte hai aura bb bhi tumhari jaan khatre me hai…phir bhi…

Abhi(low and sad tone): Wo log mujhe nahi maarna chahte hai Tarika…(he looked at Tarika…)..wo….wo log mujhe Daya ke hatho mujhe marwana chahte hai….isiliye nahi ki unki mujhse koi dushmani hai…balki shayad isiliye ki wo Daya ko tarpana chahte hai…(his eyes were moist again..)

Tarika(consoling): Abhijeet…please tum aise himmat mat haarna….iss waqt tum hi Daya ki himmat ho…wo agar sabke saamne itni himmat dikha raha hai to w sirf tumhare bharose Abhijeet….usne kisi ko kuch nahi bataya…jabki uske paas aisa karne ke kitne mauke the…par sirf tumhe bataya…isiliye na ki use yakeen hai ki tum uspar bharosa karoge aur inn sabse bachaoge….aur aise me agar tum hi himmat har jaoge to use kaun inn sab se bahar nikaalega Abhijeet…

Till now Abhijeet was completely in tears…he was facing his back to her to avoid eye contact…Tarika understood that well….she softly kept a hand over his shoulder and said: Abhijeet…are you okay? (Abhijeet nodded and excused himself and went to his room and locked himself inside…Tarika heard the sound of the door getting smashed hardly…Abhi returned after sometime and found Tarika sitting in the living room with two coffee mugs…he went there and she handed over him his mug…)

Abhi(serious but low tone): Tarika, hume jaldi hi kuch sochna hoga…humare paas jyada time nahi hai…Daya ko jyada din tak CID ke lockup me nahi rakha jayega…case court me jaate hi use yaha se shift kar diya jayega...aur mai aisa kabhi nahi hone dena chahta…

Tarika: To kya socha hai tumne…I'm sure tumne kuch na kuch to socha hi hoga…

Abhi: socha to bahut hai Tarika…par samajh kuch nahi aa raha…koi starting point hi nahi hai…jo do log the, jo hume Daya ke sath waha uss cottage me mile the, unki bhi maut ho gayi thi shootout me…aur Daya khud kuch batane ko tayar nahi hai…(thinks for sometime and then..)..Tarika ek kaam karte hai…hum do hai…to mai ek taraf se investigate karta hu aur tum doosri taraf se…

Tarika(confused): Matlab?

Abhi(excited): Yaad hai Daya ki wo diary…jisme tumhe kisi cheez ke traces mile the…(Tarika nodded in yes..)..last time tum test poora nahi kar payi thi…to tum phir se uska test karo…par dhyaan rahe kisi ko iski khabar nahi honi chahiye ki hum dono iss case par investigate kar rahe hai…Salunkhe sir ko bhi nahi…

Tarika: Hmmm…mai dhyaan raakhungi…test bhi tabhi kar lungi jab Salunkhe sir lab me nahi honge…tum chinta mat karo…..(thinks something and..)..par Abhijeet…ye Salunkhe sir to kahi bahar jaate hi nahi hai…tum hospital me the to tumse milne chale jaate the…warna to…

Abhi(cutting him with fake anger): To…kehna kya chahti ho…ki mai phir se hospital pahuch jau…hein…

Tarika: Are nahi Abhijeet…ye kya keh rahe ho…bhagwan kare aisa din phir kabhi na aye…mera kehne ka matlab to ye tha ki hume kisi tarah sir ko thori der ke liye lab se bahar bhejna hoga…taaki mai test kar saku…

Abhi: Kitna time chahiye tumhe?

Tarika: Not more than 15 or 20 minutes…that's maximum…

Abhi: hm…Kal Salunkhe sir aadhe ghante ke liye lab se bahar jayenge…

Tarika(confused): Tumhe kaise pata…?

Abhi(smiling a little): Kyoki mai unhe kidnap kar lunga…(Tarika smiles too..)are mai unhe kisi bahane se bureau bula lunga thori der ke liye…..aur haan…unki jagah tum mat aa jana samjhi…(they smiles again and Tarika nods her head..)

Tarika: Aur doossri baat?

Abhi: Wo video clip…jiski wajah se ye sab hua…

Tarika: Agar unn logo ne wo clip Daya ko dikhane ke baad destroy kar di hogi to?

Abhi: Nahi Tarika…mujhe lagta nahi hai ki wo aisa karenge…tum khud hi socho…uss video clip se wo Daya ko, ek CID officer ko blackmail kar rahe the…agar wo clip unke liye itni important hai to wo use itni asaani se destroy to nahi karenge…wo ye sochenge ki agar Daya ne unki baat nahi maani to wo use phir se usi clip ki madad se daraayenge ya blackmail karenge…isiliye mujhe lagta hai ki unhone uss clip ki ek copy to rakhi hi hogi…

Tarika: Par Abhijeet, unhone to bureau me bugs lagaye the…to unhe ye to pata chal hi gaya hoga ki Daya ne khud par sara ilzaam le liya hai aur iss waqt wo locku me hai…to kya unhe iss baat ka darr nahi hoga ki kahi CID unn tak na pahuch jaye…

Abhi: Nahi Tarika…unka ye darr bhi shayad unn do logo ke sath hi khatam ho gaya hoga jo log shootout me mare gaye the…kyuki use pata hai ki use unn do logo ko chhorkar koi nahi jaanta hai, yaha tak ki Daya bhi nahi…aur agar koi jaanta bhi hai to unn logo ko Daya nahi jaanta…isiliye uska ye darr to khatam ho gaya…

Tarika: Par agar uske aadmi mare ja chuke hai aur Daya bhi arrest ho chukka hai to phir uss clip ko sambhal ke rakhne ka use kya fayeda…aur ye bhi to ho sakta hai ki Daya aur bhi kisi aadmi ko jaanta ho aur tumhe na bata raha ho…tum hi keh rahe the na ki tumhe lag raha hai ki wo tumse kuch chupa raha hai…

Abhi was very keenly watching her excitement and was smiling…she was unaware of this ass she was speaking all this while playing with he empty coffee mug…Abhi now wore a serious expression and spoke..

Abhi(with a really serious expression): Tarika(she looke above at him)..tumhe forensic department me kisne rakha hai…(he had an angry expression which made Tarika a bit afraid)

Tarika(afraid): K…k..kyu….mujhse ku...kuch galti ho gayi kya…

Abhi couldn't control his smile after seeing her afraid like this and that too from him…he spoke with a light smile: Galti tumse nahi usse hui hai jisne tumhe forensic me jaane ki advice di hogi…tumhe to humaare sath hona chahiye tha…(now Tarika was also smiling..).aur kya…itne cross questioning karti ho ki tum to koi case aadhe ghante me hi solve kar do…(and he giggled a little..)..abb mujhe poora yakeen hai ki mera dost bahut jald wapas mere sath hoga…

Tarika(angry): Abhijeet, tum kitne selfish ho..

Abhi(sad): Kyu…maine kya kiya?

Tarika: sirf tumhara nahi, humara dost hume wapas mil jayega…(both smiled..while she continued)..waise tumne mere sawaal ka jawaab nahi diya…

Abhi: Kaunsa sawaal…acha haan…wo…Tarika iss bare me jaha tak mera khayal hai to wo zaroor uss clip ko sambhal ke hi rakhega kyoki usme to uski jaan chupi hai…(Tarika gives a confused look to him and he clears himself as..)..dekho Tarika, koi bhi criminal ho, chote se chota ya bade se bada, wo apne bachaav ke liye kuch na kuch to karta hi hai…jaise chote mote chor-uchakke ho to apne paas chaku choori rakhte hai…waise hi ye bhi apne bachaav ke liye koi na koi cheez to rakhega hi…aur jaha tak mai iss case ko aur uske criminal mind ko samajh raha hu, mujhe lagta hai ki wo cheez aur kuch nahi balki wo video clip hi hai…(stops for a second and again continues with low tone..)..mujhe abb bhi yaad hai Daya kitna pareshan ho gaya tha jab maine usse uss clip ke bare me pucha…ho na ho ye wahi clip hai jiski wajah se ye sab ho raha hai…..(looks at Tarika…)aur tumhara doosra doubt ye ki kahi Daya mujhse case se related aur kisi aadmi ke bare me chupa raha hai ya nahi…to Tarika mujhe nahi lagta ki wo aisa kar raha hai…wo sirf uss video ke bare me hi chupa raha tha…aur uska saaf kehna tha ki mai usse kuch bhi pooch sakta hu sivaaye uss clip ke…aur mujhe bhi tab usse baat karte waqt aisa nahi laga ki wo kuch chupa raha tha…(again becomes sad…he gets up from the sofa and walks to a nearby window…placed his hand on its grill and continued as..)..Uske chehre se pata chal jata hai mujhe ki kya chal raha hai uske dimaag me…kuch batana chahta hai, kuch chupa raha hai….khush hai ki pareshan hai…mai samajh sakta hu….(sighs sadly..)aur uss waqt bahut pareshan tha wo…bahut hurt hua tha wo sabke behaviour se…bhale hi kabhi jatayega nahi, par mai janta hu….mere zara sa poochne par hi rone laga…sab kuch khud hi batane laga…maine to kuch kahabhi nahi tha…khud hi bolne laga…itne time se biklul akela ho gaya hoga…kisi se apni dil ki baat nahi keh paa raha tha…mere jaate hi apna dil kholke rakh diya mere saamne…

Tarika came there and placed her hand over his shoulder…Abhi immediately wiped the tears forming in his eyes and turned back to her…

Abhi(changing topic): Acha wo sab choro…abhi jaldi se jakar apna kaam karo…warna bhool jaogi…mai bhi bureau ke liye nikalta hu…mujhpe to ACP sir ka pehle se hi shak hai tum humesha mere sath dikhayi di to tumpar bhi ho jayega…phir kahi Dr. Salunkhe lab me emergency laga denge…(both smiles at this a bit...)

Tarika: Hm…theek hai…tum jaldi se mujhe wo diary de do…mai bhi nikalti hu…

Abhi nodded and went to his room…got the diary from there and handed over the diary to Tarika…she took it and went off after wishing Abhi a 'take care'…

**A/N: ** Chalo bhai ho gaya complete…abb batao kaisa laga…and sorry for late update…kal chapter likha to tha par kuch cheeze sahi karne ke liye post nahi kiya…sorry for that…

And thanks to all those who are bearing me with my very late updates and still supporting me a lot with their reviews…thank you so much guys…abb har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi review pakka dena…OK…:)

Well wishes to all of you…

DIYA…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I know I'm very late…actually iss baar mujhe do din ki chutti mil gayi thi to maine socha ki long chapter post karungi aur isiliye first half me koi investigation nahi rakha , ye sochkar ki second half me pura investigation hoga aur case bhi aage badhega…but itna likhne k baad, I got a laser treatment and due to that I can't even open my eyes properly…isiliye aage ka nahi likh payi..aur abb itna hi post kar rahi hu kyoki aaj mera net pack khatam ho raha hai aur mujhe nahi pata ki kab recharge karwa paungi…abhi to mera bahar jaana bhi mana hai…sari musibat ek sath aa gayi…I hope you'll understand my problems…aur agar koi abb bhi ye expect kar raha hai ki ye chapter acha hoga to ma pehle hi bata du ki jald hai aapki umeedo pe paani phirne wala hai…this has now become a total time pass type chapter…so don't expect much…now u may read the chapter…

HAVE A HAPPY READING…

**Next day in Bureau…**

Everyone was present there…Abhi also entered…he was the last to enter…even ACP sir reached there before him…all the juniors wished him a good morning to which he replied ony with a nod…he straight went to his desk and started doing his work…his usual charm was absent and he was as silent as he was not present there…he only replied to any question asked by anyone with the shortest possible answer…everyone understood the reason behind his unusual silence and tried as much possible not to disturb him more…they were only talking to him if there was something related to their work…nobody was even talking among themselves as they too somewhere deep inside their hearts had the same feeling as Abhi did…

While they all were busy in their respective works and thoughts, the phone rang in the bureau…Freddy attended it and informed everybody about a new case…Abhi was still sitting on his desk but he was looking at his team discussing the current situation over the crime spot…by the time, ACP also came out of his cabin and asked them what had happened…after knowing everything, he asked everyone to move towards the crime spot…then he looked at Abhi and asked him to join as well…

ACP: Abhijeet, tumne suna na ek case report hua hai…chalo humare sath…

Abhijeet: Sir, agar jaana zaroori na ho to kya mai yehi ruk sakkta hu?

ACP: Kyu, akele bureau me rehkar kya karoge…(then a bit worried..)tabiyat theek hai na tumhari…phir se dard to nahi ho raha na…

Abhi: Nahi…nahi sir…aisi koi baat nahi hai…mai bilkul theek hu…par sir itne dino tak hospital me rehne ki wajah se kafi saara kaam pending reh gaya hai…wahi complete karna hai…aur sir abhi to baki sab ja hi rahe hai…mera kaam jaise hi khatam hota hai, mai bhi aap logo ko join karta hu…

ACP: Hm…theek hai Abhijeet…tum ruk jao yahi…waise bhi iss Chitrole ka kya bharosa ka baa kar kya keh jaye…saara kaam pehle se pura rahe to hi accha hai…kam se kam use kuch bolne ka mauka to nahi milega,,,(Abhi smiles a bit…after a pause ACP looks at him suspiciously and says..)par Abhijeet, sirf yehi kaam hona chahiye(said pointing to the files and computer in front of him..)aur kuch nahi…(Abhi looks at him for a second and then nodded in yes…)

Everybody except Abhi moves to the crime spot…now he is alone in the bureau…

Abhi(thinking): Abb keh diya hai to ye kaam bhi pura karna hi parega…time waste…(he makes faces and sit on the chair with a thud…takes a deep breathe and again open a file and start working on it..)

He was working very fast and with full concentration so that he can spare maximum time for his own mission…at last one file was over…he saat back and stretched his body…suddenly his phone beeped…he checked it and found a message from ACP sir…

_We'll be late…so stay at bureau only…_

_Take care…_

He smiled reading this…then another messege flashed on his screen…this time it was Tarika who was asking him to take Salunkhe sir away for sometime…

Abhi(to himself): Lo bhai…ye to sone pe suhaaga ho gaya…Tarika bhi ready hai aur ACP saab bhi abhi nahi ayenge…abhi unhe bula leta hu…chalo bhai Abhijeet babu, lag jao kaam pe…(and he made a call to Salunkhe…)

Salunkhe: Haan Abhijeet bolo, kaise yaad kiya? Kya kaam hai?

Abhi: Kyo Dr. saab, bina kaam ke hum aapko yaad nahi kar sakte kya…

Salunkhe(teasing): Haan, karte ho na…agar aapko Tarika ji se milna ho to…

Abhi(murmur): Wo to mai waise bhi milunga, uske liye aapko kyo yaad karu…

Salunkhe: Kya…kya kaha tumne?

Abhi(trying to get on the point fast..): Are na…nahi Dr. saab…bhala mai aapko kuch keh sakta hu kabhi…maine aapko ek kaam ke liye hi call kiya tha…

Salunkhe: Abb aye na line pe…kaha than a bina kaam ke tum kabhi yaad nahi karte…

Abhi(laughs and then): Are nahi nahi sir…aisi baat nahi hai…(now serious)..accha sir aap agar free ho to kuch der ke liye bureau aa sakte hai please…

Salunkhe: Bureau…taaki mujhe phir se uss khusat buddhe ki shakal dekhni par jaye…aur waise bhi, waha mera kya kaam..

Abhi: Sir, bureau me mai akela hu…aur mujhe kuch information chahiye thi ek case ke forensic report se related…yaha koi hai nahi jisse puch saku…

Salunkhe: Sab theek hai na…koi garbar to…

Abhi(cut him): Nahi nahi sir…koi garbar nahi hai…uss time mai Mumbai me tha nahi jab ye case report hua tha…isiliye initial proceedings ki details nahi pata mujhe…baaki sab to brief kar diya tha sir ne, par forensic ka pata nahi…aura bb ye file complete karni hai…(thinks something and says)..aur ha sir…aap khud hi ayiyega…Tarika ji ko mat bhejna…use bhi iss case ke bare me jyada pata nahi hoga na…wo bhi to uss time **mere sath **hi thi na Cape Town me conference ke liye(he said stressing on _mere sath hi.._)…waise…ye Cape Town hai badi romantic jagah, hai na…

Salunkhe(fuming with anger): Abhijeeetttt tum…(and with that Abhi cut the call and start laughing…here Salunkhe with the same angry face went and stood beside Tarika and picked up a test tube and started shaking it…seeing this, she left her work and starred at him with amazement… Salunkhe noticed this and turned towards her in anger…)

Salunkhe: Kya hai…aise kya dekh rahi ho? Kabhi muhe kaam karte hue nahi dekha hai kya?

Tarika(unknowingly): Nahi..(still starring at him)

Salunkhe(shocked): KYA…? (she came out of her trance)..matlab kya hai tumhara…mai kaam nahi karta…?

Tarika: Nai…nai sir…mera wo matlab nahi tha…I meant to say…wo..

Salunkhe: Kya wo…

Tarika: Sir wo…(trying to suppress her laughter)…sir aapka test tube…

Salunkhe: Kya hua test tube ko…

Tarika(hardly spoke): Khali hai…(and she burst out laughing over that scene…)

Salunkhe also looked at that test tube in his hand which was empty…kept it in the test tube stand and walked away making faces and murmuring, "dono mile hue hai…wo Abhijeet to tha hi…abb ye bhi mil gayi hai uske sath…dono ke dono mile hue hai…"..he was loud enough to make Tarika listen…she understood what kind of conversation her boss must have had with Abhijeet…She went to him and asked, "kya hua sir..?"

Salunkhe: Kuch nahi…mai bureau ja raha hu…thori der me wapas aa jaunga…

Tarika: OK sir…

Salunkhe moved out and she rushed to do her part of job…here Salunkhe was walking through the corridor and thinking something…

Salunkhe(thinking): Kitne dino baad inn dono ko aise khulkar haste hue dekha hai…warna uss hadse ke baad to jaise dono hasna hi bhool gaye the…(he wipes his tears and headed towards the bureau..)

Salunkhe reaches there and helps him with those files and all…throughout the time Abhijeet was very serious…he didn't let the topic change a bit from their work…he didn'd want Salunkhe to get a chance through their fights and go back to lab where Tarika must be doing those tests…though it was unusual for Salunkhe also, but he didn't said anything then…he stayed their for quite a long time, more than enough for her to complete her task…but while leaving, Salunkhe himself spoke up…

Salunkhe: Abhijeet…tum Daya ke case par abhi bhi kaam kar rahe ho na…

Abhi(shocked with his sudden query): No sir…wo case to khatam ho chukka hai…phir abb mai kyu…

Salunkhe(angry a bit): Mujhse jhoot bol rahe ya khud se…tumhare jhoot ke piche ka sach mai samajh sakta hu…

Abhi(tensed but cover that with his anger): Sir please…mujhse forcefully kuch bulwane ki koshish mat kijiye…mai koi jhoot nahi bol raha hu..na aap se na khud se…aur na hi mai kisi case pe koi kaam kar raha hu…

Salunkhe: Accha…matlab tum ye kehna chahte ho ki tumhe abb uspe vishwas nahi hai…haan…

Abhi(rash and loud): Ha nahi hai vishwas…nahi hai mujhe uss insaan pe zara sa bhi vishwas jisne mujhe jaan se maarne ki koshish ki hai…ek baar nahi…do baar nahi..teen baar…teen baar jaan lene ki koshish ki hai usne meri…mai tab bhi uska saath deta raha…ye soch ke ki shayad mera dost kisi musibat me hai…par usne apni dosti to tabhi dikha di thi jab usne sabke saamne mujhpar goli chalayi…maine hi uske hath me gun di thi…iss umeed me ki mera dost kabhi mujhpe goli nahi chalayega…par hua kya…mai pure team se lad gaya…ACP sir se lad gayaa…kiske liye uss insaan ke liye jo mujhe maarne ke liye kisi bhi hadd tak ja sakta hai…(looking into Salunkhe's eyes with tears but still in strong voice)…jis dosti aur vishwas ki aap baat ker rahe hai, wo bhi usne usi din khatam kar diya tha jis din usne sabke saamne mujhpe goli chalayi thi…aura bb agar kuch baaki hai to wo dosti nahi sirf nafrat hai…sirf nafrat…(saying this he turned to other side)

Salunkhe: Ye sab mere saamne bolkar tum saabit kya karna chahte ho…

Abhi(turns to him and..): Mai kuch saabit nahi karna chahta Salunkhe saab…jo saabit kerna tha wo to usne kar hi diya hai usne…abb mujhe kuch bhi sabit karne ki koi zaroorat hi nahi hai…(in taunting tone)Aur agar aapko uspar itna hi vishwas hai to aap kyo nahi use bacha lete…aapka to beta hai na…but I challenge you sir...aap chahe jitni bhi koshish kar le, par Daya ko nahi bacha payenge…kyoki aaj tak koi mujrim bachke nahi gaya hai…

Salunkhe: Vishwas to mujhe tumpar nahi ho raha hai Abhijeet…tum uske bare me aisa kaise keh sakte ho…

Abhi: Kyu…kyu nahi keh sakta mai ye sab…ha…kyu nahi keh sakta mai…wo, aapka beta Daya…wo mujhpe goliya chala sakta hai…teen teen baar mujhe maarne ki koshish kar sakta hai…aur phir bhi mai uske khilaaf kuch na bolu…wah…wah sir wah…(and he claps his hands…and again look at him and)…sir mai bolunga…ek baar nahi hazaar baar bolunga…aur zaroorat pari to usko phasi ke phande tak bhi pahuchaunga…pata nahi aur kitne gunah kiye hai usne…(with that he turns to leave but found the whole team along with ACP sir and Tarika standing there and watching him in disbelief…Abhi looked at them and left the place completely… Salunkhe was unable to understand anything…so he too left…)

Everyone moved to their respective desks….ACP too went in his cabin and sat on the chair…he picked up a paper weight and started fidgeting with it while thinking something deeply…

ACP(thinking): Ye Abhijeet ka behaviour achaanak se itna change kaise ho gaya…kahi ye koi…(and he stopped as he noticed a messege on his mobile…it was Abhi who was asking him for half day leave…ACP agreed to it and asked him to go home and have rest…)

Abhi was not looking in good condition…he drived all the way too fast and as he reached his home, he entered and closed the door with bang and locked himself in his room and started crying...

Abhi(crying): Aise kaise bol gaya mai itna kuch…kaise…apne dost..apne bhai ke bare me..kaise…jitna mai sabke sawaalo se bachna chahta hu utna hi ye saare sawaal mere saamne aate hai…kya karta mai…waha bureau me…me bugs lagaye hue the…har samay unki nazar humpe hai…kya karta mai…(after sometime he calms down a bit…he stood up and picked up a photo of his and Daya's and caressed it with love and he slept hugging that photo of theirs…)

In the evening, his door bell rang with which he woke up…he cleared his tears which were still present on his face…looked at the clock that was showing that it was 5 in the evening now…

Abhi: Itni der kaise so gaya...

He went downstairs and opened the door…

**A/N: **Koi hai jisne end tak parha…? Agar kisine parh liya to thank you so much yaar…and sorry for this stupid and boring chapter…

Bye and take care till our next visit..(jo mujhe bhi nahi pata kab hoga…) :(

DIYA…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sooooo sorry guys…I know I'm too late…so, to compensate that, I'm posting a long chapter this time…hope u all will like this…

HAVE A HAPY READING….

He went downstairs and opend the door…

Abhi: Are Tarika tum…aao..andar aao…(they went inside and sat on sofa..)

Tarika: Abhijeet, tum theek ho na…

Abhi(looking at his hands): Haan…mujhe kya hona hai…

Tarika: Wo bureau me…(she stops and Abhi look at her and again stare downward…)..wo Salunkhe sir ne jo kuch bhi kaha…..unhone jaan boojh kar nahi…

Abhi(cut her): Mai jaanta hu Tarika…wo jaan boojh kar kabhi bhi mujhe hurt nahi karenge…humesha humara bhala hi chaha hai unhone...mai bas uss waqt darr gaya tha ki kahi humari baato se unn logo ko ye na pata chal jaye ki CID abb bhi iss case pe investigate kar rahi hai…isiliye maine baat ko cover karne ke liye wo sab bol diya…

Tarika: Mai samajh sakti hu…jo bhi tumne bola wo majboori me hi bola…

Abhi(changing topic): hmm…Acha tum uss waqt bureau me kya karne ayi thi? Koi kaam tha kya?

Tarika: Nahi…koi kaam nahi tha…Salunkhe sir itne late ho rahe the to maine socha ek baar dekh lu….sath me tum se bhi mil leti…aur pooch leti ki aap dono me itni kaun si pyar bhari baatein hui thi phone pe jo sir itne gusse me nikle lab se…

Abhi(smiles as he remember that talk): Are kuch nahi…bas wo aise hi…

Tarika: Haan…aise hi…tum to humesha unse aise hi….

Abhi: Are choro na abb…pata to hai tumhe humari baatein…bas thora mazak kar lete hai aur kuch nahi….(stops for a second…and then comes to the point)..tum batao…kaam hua…

Tarika(serious): Haan…hua…(she starts searching something something in her handbag)

Abhi(excited): Kya…kya pata chala…

Tarika(took out the diary from her bag and kept on table): iss diary pe ek chemical laga hua tha…

Abhi(irritate): To usme naya kya hai…tum logo ko to har cheez me koi chemical hi milta hai…kisi din mujhe dekh ke bhi kahogi, Inse miliye…ye ek special type ka chemical hai…aur iska naam hai…(he was speaking in Tarika's style but suddenly stopped when he noticed the fiery look of her…)..accha choro…kya keh rahi thi tum…(he tried to change the track..)

Tarika: Mai keh rahi thi ki ye…(she stopped for any coment from his side but saw he was sitting like a good boy with hands cupping his own face and elbows rested on his legs…she smiled a bit but again became serious)…ye ek aisa chemical hai jo mostly fire-crackers me use hota hai…

Abhi(still in the same position): Bas…itna…

Tarika: Nahi…aur kuch bhi hai…agar tum sunna chaho to…(he nodded)…

Abhi: Poori theory mat batana please…bas summary bata do…mere liye kafi hai…

Tarika: Summary ye hai ki bahut badi garbar hai…(she said at once)..kafi hai…(Abhi looked at her with confused expression…)..Abhijeet…pehle apna mood theek karo please…tab se dekh rahi hu tumhara mann kahi aur hi hai…(with sad face..)kya ho gaya hai tumhe Abhijeet…tum nahi chahte ki ye case jaldi khatam ho….ki Daya jaldi wapas aa jaye humare paas…haan…(Abhi looked at her…tears again came in his eyes listening to Daya's name…)…please Abhijeet…agar tum Daya ki khushi chahte ho...uske upar se ek criminal hone ka daag hatana chahte ho to tumhe khud ko stong rakhna hoga…agar tum khud hi toot jaoge to use koi nahi bacha payega…wo bhi sirf tumhara hi intezaar kar raha hai Abhijeet…sirf tumhara… please tum khud ko aise mat tootne do…mujhe pata hai kit um aaj bureau wali baat se pareshan ho…par ye baatein to tab tak hoti rahengi na jab tak Daya begunah sabit nahi ho jata…aur aisa sirf tum kar sakte ho…aur agar tum nahi karna chahte to mere yaha rehne ka bhi koi fayeda nahi hai…(she said so and stood up to leave…)

Abhi( stood immediately and followed her): Tarika…Tarika…please jao mat…suno to…(she turned back but still looking elsewhere..)Tarika please…(completely in tears..)iss baar mujhe tumhare sath ki zarroorat hai…(almost crying..)mai akele ye sab nahi kar paunga…please…(now his tears were out of his control and they rolled down his cheeks…this was enough for her heart to melt…)

Tarika(with care): Abhijeet…pehle rona band karo…baitho yaha…(they sit on the sofa…)..nahi ja rahi mai kahi bhi…wo to mai isiliye bol rahi thi taki tum meri baat mano aur apne upar bhi thora dhyan do…

Abhi: I promise mai apna bhi dhyan rakhunga…par tum jana mat please…I need your help…at every stage of my (he stops and change himself as..) of this case…(Tarika smiles as she understand what he was saying earlier…)

Tarika: Mai bhi promise karti hu ki tumhe akela nahi chhorungi…ok…(he smiles with tears in eyes and nod as yes…)

Just then the bell rings….

Tarika: Tum ek kaam karo room me jake fresh hokar ayo…mai dekhti hu kaun aya hai…(Abhi nodded and went inside his room and Tarika went to open the door…and she found Shreya outside the door…)

Tarika: Are Shreya tum…kya hua pareshan lag rahi ho…koi kaam tha kya…

Shreya(looked at Tarika and): Oh…Dr. Tarika aap…mai…wo….Abhijeet sir se milne ayi thi…koi baat nahi mai baad me aa jaungi…

She was about to move when when Tarika stopped her as..: Are nahi Shreya ruko…andar ayo…Abhijeet bas aa rahe hai…(Shreya entered inside…Tarika locked the door and they sat on the sofas placed there waiting for Abhi…After sometime, he too entered and was shocked to find Shreya at his home…)

Abhi: Shreya tum…kya hua sab theek hai…koi case aya hai kya naya…?

Shreya: Nahi sir…aisi koi baat nahi hai…wo mai…(she started looking here and there..)

Abhi(sensing something serious): Ha bolo…

Shreya: Sir wo Daya sir…

Tarika and Abhi exchanged glances and Abhi became worried after listening his name and seeing Shreya so nervous…he came forward and occupied a seat in front of her…

Abhi: Kya…Daya…kya hua use…theek hai na sab kuch…kahi case court me to…

Shreya: Nahi sir…Daya sir bilkul theek hai…

Abhi nodded but suddenly looks at her and: Tumhe kaise pata ki wo kaisa hai…tum kab mili usse…ACP sir ne use bureau me bulaya tha kya mere jaane ke baad? Nahi wo aisa to nahi karenge..to phir..(and she saw a nervous Shreya…) Shreya…(she looked at him..)Kya baat hai ha…tum itni pareshan kyu ho…tum Daya se mili thi kya…

Shreya: Ha sir….mai mili thi unse…

Abhi and Tarika were shocked…

Abhi(shocked): Kya…tum…tum kab mili usse…?

Shreya: Sir actually…aaj aapke jaane ke baad ACP sir thore pareshan se lag rahe the…kuch der tak to wo apne cabin me hi the…aur phir achanak wo bahar aye aur mujhe bhi sath bula liya…

Abhi: Aur ACP sir aur tum Daya ke cell me gaye…hai na..(Shreya nodded in yes…Abhi got angry on this…he stood up in anger)…isiliye…isiliye mai nahi chahta tha ki iss case ke bare me koi bhi baat ho…pata tha mujhe ki agar mai iss tarah se react karunga to ACP sir ko zaroor mujh par shaq hoga…(in low voice)waise bhi unhe humesha hi mujhpar shaq rehta hi hai Daya ko bachane ke mamle me…abb gaye honge uske paas to pata nahi kya kya suna diya hoga use…ek to pehle se hi itna pareshan tha wo aur abb…(he turned to other side in anger..)

Shreya: Sir…aap abb bhi Daya sir par utna hi bharosa karte hai na…(Abhi was shocked…he realised what he said in anger and worridness…)

Abhi(turned to her and in low tone): Nahi….nahi wo…wo mai…

Shreya: Sir mai samajhti hu aap aisa kyu bol rahe hai…mujhe pata hai unn bugs ke bare me jo bureau me lagaye gaye the…

Abhi: Tumhe kaise pata…Daya ne ACP sir ko bata diya kya…(he was a bit hopeful that now he will get help from ACP's side also…)

Shreya(sad): Nahi sir…infact jab ACP sir ne unse poocha to unhone phir se wahi baat keh di jo unhone sab ke saamne kahi thi…

Abhi: Kya..?

Shreya: Haan sir…ACP sir ko shayad apke behaviour me achanak change dekhke kuch doubt hua tha aur isiliye wo Daya sir ke paas gaye the…sach janne…unhone unhe poora bharosa bhi dilaya ki wo unka yakeen karenge aur unhe inn sab se bacha bhi lenge…par unhone unhe nahi bataya…aur phir se waise hi weird behave karne lage…mujhe to kuch bhi nahi samajh aya ki wo aisa kyu kar rahe hai…

Abhi(confused): Aisa kyu kar raha hai wo…waha par to na koi nazar rakh raha tha aur na hi koi bug tha…phir…(to Shreya)..aacha ye batao ki tumhe bugs ke bare me kaise pata chala?

Shreya(stammered): wo…wo sir…mai…(she stopped and said with confidence..)..sir wo maine check kiya tha uss din…jab Daya sir ne apna gunah qabool kar liya to mujhe kuch ajeeb laga aur maine sab ke jaane ke baad check kiya…

Abhi: To tumne kisi ko bataya nahi…

Shreya: Nahi…mujhe laga jab bureau me bugs hai to phir shayad hum sab par bhi koi nazar rakh raha ho…to mai kaise batati…

Abhi: To phir abhi mere ghar aate waqt tumpar koi nazar nahi rakh raha tha..?

Shreya: Sir…mai…wo….mai to bas Daya sir ki baat aapko batane ayi thi aur ye kehne ayi thi ki mai bhi aapki madad karna chahti hu iss case me…

Abhi: Bas…aur kuch nahi…

Shreya: No sir…(she looked at the both of them and added)..sir mai chalti hu abb…(and she left…Tarika wanted to stop her but Abhi stopped her with eyes…)

After she went outside, Abhi locked the door…he went near a window and looked outside…found Shreya taking a cab…when the cab left he returned to Tarika…she was looking confusingly at him…

Tarika: Abhijeet…tumne use roka kyu nahi…wo to humari help karna chahti thi na…aur usse itne cross-questions kyu kar rahe the…? Pata hai wo darr rahi thi tumhari nazro se…

Abhi: Tarika jisne kuch galat na kiya ho…use darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hoti..

Tarika(shocked): Kya…matlab tumhe lagta hai ki Shreya…wo galat hai…wo inn sab me mili hui hai…

Abhi(sat on chair and covered his face with both the hands): Pata nahi Tarika kaun sahi hai aur kaun galat…nahi samajh aata ki kispar vishwas karu aur kispar nahi…

Tarika: Kya matlab..?

Abhi(looking at her): Daya ne ACP sir ko kuch kyu nahi bataya…mujhe to bataya tha..mai bhi to usi jaah gaya tha usse milne…phir…mujhe bataya aur un dono ke saamne kuch nahi bola…kyu?

Tarika looked in his eyes…and found her answer…he couldn't take any sort of risk in this case...when his brother's life was at stake…yes, he was right…why didn't Daya tell anything to them…he could have…he had the opportunity…then what was the need to hide from them…there must be some reason behind this…plus, Shreya's hesitation and stammering while answering simple questions…her nervousness…not making eye contact with them…everything really raises questions…

Tarika(after a few minutes' silence): To tumhe lagta hai ki CID team me se hi kisi ka hath hai isme…

Abhi shrugged his shoulders…: Ho sakta hai…warna wo bugs bureau me hawa me udke to nahi aye honge…kisi ne to lagaya hoga na…aur bureau me hum sab ko chhorkar aur koi nahi aa-jaa sakta…

Tarika: Aur tab bhi tum mujhe iss case me shamil hone dena chahte ho…mujhpe bharosa hai tumhe?

Abhi smiled at her and : Tarika tumne uss diary me mile chemical ke bare me bataya nahi abhi tak…

Tarika: Aur tumne mere sawaal ka jawaab nahi diya Abhijeet…

Abhi: Tarika mai Daya par bhi bahut bharosa karta hu…shayad khud se bhi jyada…iss bharose ki koi ek wajah de sakti ho tum…nahi na…tumpar vishwas karne ki bhi mai koi wajah zubaan se nahi bata sakta…kyoki asli bharosa dil se hota hai…dimaag se soch samajhkar agar hum kisi ki baato pe yakeen karte hai to use bharose ka naam nahi de sakte…

Tarika: Abhijeet mujhe nahi lagta tumhara ye shaq sahi hai…Shreya aur baaki sab ko hum itne time se jaante hai…phir bhi tumhe lagta hai ki wo aisa kuch karenge…

Abhi: Mai khud yahi chahta hu ki mera ye shaq galat hi sabit ho…aur Tarika mai nahi kehta ki wo jo koi bhi hai usne ye sab jaan kar hi kiya ho…ho sakta hai uska iraada kuch aur ho…use pata hi na ho ki wo jaane anjaane me kya kar raha hai…hone ko kuch bhi ho sakta hai Tarika…par iss _kuch bhi_ ke bharose mai apne bhai ki jaan khatre me nahi daal sakta..that's it…agar mujhe pata chalta hai ki Shreya kisi bhi tarah se judi hui nahi hai to mai khud usse milunga…I know wo tumhari dost hai aur tumhe uspe bahut bharosa hai par…mai…aise…(and he lost words to explain what he was in his heart at that moment…what was his fear…getting no words, he stopped…Tarika understood his condition, so she thought not to make him more disturbed…)

Tarika: It's OK Abhijeet…tumhe jaise sahi lagta hai waise karo…I understand your fear…

Abhi: Thanks Tarika…(then again he came on the current topic)..abb bataogi…uss chemical ke bare me…

Tarika: Hmm…wo chemical usually to fire-crackers me use hota hai..jaisa ki maine tumhe pehle bataya tha…par jo sample uss diary par se mila hai…uska composition kuch alag hai…iss tarah ke composition ka chemical to galat kaam me hi use ho sakta hai…

Abhi: Galat kaam matlab…kaisa galat kaam…

Tarika: Abhijeet iss chemical ko thora sa bhi high temperature mil jaye to ye bahut high amount me energy release karta hai…

Abhi: Matlab bombs banana me use hota hai…

Tarika: Shayad…under law jo bombs bante hai…matlab country ke forces ke liye, unme ye composition use nahi hota hai…to ye definitely kisine khud banaya hai…

Abhi: Agar hum maan le ki kisine ye illegally banaye hai…to use inn sab cheezo ki, chemicals ki kafi acchi knowledge honi chahiye...har koi to bana nahi sakta…hai na..

Tarika: Bilkul…

Abhi:Waise iss chemical ka naam kya hai…?

Tarika(teasing):Mai bataungi to tumhe pata chal jayega kya…(he very innocently looks at her and nods his head in no..)..to phir kya fayeda batake…(continue with smile..)jin factories me firecrackers banana ke liye ye chemical use hota hai unki list banana ke liye hi bol rahe ho na…(Abhi looked at her with amazement as how did she know…she notice that and) aise kya dekh rahe ho…itne saalo se sath kaam karte karte aap logo ke kaam karne ka tareeka to pata chal hi gaya hai…(he smiled satisfactorily at her…she took out a paper out of her bag and handed it over to him…)..ye lijiye…unn saare factories ki list hai…

Abhi: kya baat haii…kafi kuch seekh gayi hai aap humare sath rehte rehte…(she smiled back)…chalo bhai mera kaam to aapne aasan kar diya…

Tarika: Aur aasan kar du?

Abhi: Aien…aur aasan…abb kya uss factory me jakar investigate bhi khud hi karne ka iraada hai…

Tarika(laughs lightly): Dheere dheere wo bhi seekh jayungi…par filhal to aisa koi iraada nahi hai…

Abhi: Nazar rakhni paregi tumpe bhi…pata chala kisi din lab se faraar hokar encounter karne chali gayi…(she laughs on the thought of that scene…)..aur kya…dekho…meri position chhinne ki koishish bilkul mat karna samjhi…badi mushkil se mili hai…

Tarika: Idea bura nahi hai…Senior Inspector Tarika…sounds cool na…

Abhi : Acha ji…aapke iraade kuch nek nahi lag rahe hai mujhe…sahi me aisa na karna…warnaaa….(he said in warning tone…)

Tarika: Warna..? Warna kya…ha..warna kya karoge tum…

Abhi(acting sad): Mai kya kar sakta hu bhala…jab aap hi aisa karengi to..(and he sighs as if he was too sad…)…chhoriye…kaam ki baat hi bata dijiye…

Tarika(laughing): Tum na…bahut bade dramebaaz ho…abb pata chal raha hai ki ACP sir humesha tumhe hi kyo disguise me bhejte hai drame karne ke liye…(controlling her laughter somehow)..khair...kaam ki baat ye hai ki mujhe diary me se aur bhi kuch mila hai…

Abhi: Really…kya?

Tarika: Ye…(she opened the diary before him…he took it in his hands and looked at it…)..iss page par ye photo paste ki hui thi..(she handed him a pic of duo..) tum uss waqt pareshan the isiliye shayad dhyaan nahi diya hoga par jis page par ye photo paste kiya gaya tha usse pichla wala page phad diya gaya hai…aur uss page pe jo bhi likha tha wo iss age par print ho gaya hai…aur wo print kisi ko na dikhe isiliye shayad Daya ne hi iske upar tum dono ki photo chipka di hogi…

Abhi immediately picked up a pencil and started rubbing it all over the page…after he was done, the print of the torn page was crearly visible…he read it aloud…

Abhi: ABC factory…

XYZ transport company…

2059392928…

31021162…

Abhi(thinking seriously): ABC factory…ye factory to usi industrial colony me hai na jaha Daya gaya tha jab wo pehli baar unn logo se mila…

Tarika: Hmm…wahi hai…

Abhi: Aur ye baaki ke do numbers kya hai…?

Tarika: I don't know…Daya ke banaye hue codes hai…tum hi tod sakte ho…

Abhi: Hmm…wo to mai tod lunga…par khushi to mujhe iss baat ki hai ki Daya abb bhi humare liye saboot hod raha hai…kash ye mujhe pehle mil jaate to aaj Daya ke upar koi ungli nahi utha sakta…(he look at that paper again and continue…)koi baat nahi…tab na sahi par abb to saboot mere hath me hi hai na…abb Daya ko mai kisi bhi keemat par inn sab se bacha lunga…bas ek baar ye codes break ho jaye…uske baad ek ke baad ek saare raaste khud hi khul jayenge…(to Tarika..) tum abhi jao…aur haan…next time mere ghar par nahi milenge…kisi ko shaq na ho jaye…

Tarika: Theek hai…par milna kaha hai…

Abhi(with a naughty smile): Filhal to Dr. Salunkhe ke lab se hi kaam chalana parega…(after a while in serious tone)par next time kab milna hai wo mai tumhe kisi tarah se batata hu…call ya sms to nahi kar sakta…tum bhi iss case ke regarding mujhe koi call ya sms mat karna..ok..(she nodded..) accha abb jao…

Tarika(going out): Bye Abhijeet…and take care…aur apna romise yaad rakhna…(Abhi assuringly smiles to her and she moves out…Abhi come back after locking the door and take that paper and the diary in his hand and move inside his room…)

**A/N: **Thanks to all for waiting for so long and second thanks for all of ur wishes that really worked…and I'm sorry once again…

Priyanka, dear, I considered ur request both the time…but I have not seen much of Shreya's episodes…so I don't think I'll be able to potray her well…that's why I was not including her in that plan…but now for u, I thought to take her also…but type karte karte beech me hi mera detective dimaag chal pada aur kahani me ek au twirst aa gaya…hahaha…sorry for that…abb Shreya hogi to sahi par uska role kuch jyada nahi hoga as I mentioned that I don't know much about her…acche se otray nahi kr payi to apko hi bura lagega…and secondly, I'm only focussing on Abhijeet…Tarika's role is also not much only because of this reason…and ya…koi bhi romantic track expect mat krna please…I'm too bad at that…hahaha…

DUO-MRF, omg…you read all the chapters in one go…wow….anyways, thanks dear…and I hop u'll enjoy this one as well…

Thanks to all others too who reviewed the last chapter…keep reading and keep reviewing ;)

DIYA…


End file.
